Diary
by Yulah Nightwing
Summary: Als Draco Malfoy vor der Zaubertrankklasse zusammenbricht, weiß niemand was mit ihm los ist bis Hermine sein Tagenbuch findet. Und warum ist Harry plötzlich eifersüchtig auf seine Freundin? DMHP, slash, R nur zur Sicherheit,
1. Prologue Dracos POV

Hallo, da bin ich wieder.

Wie versprochen mit noch mehr Drama. (Keine Angst Kira, ich übertreib's nicht ;o))

Na gut, die Idee mit dem Tagebuch ist nicht wirklich neu, aber ich hoffe, es gefällt euch trotzdem.

Noch mal danke für eure lieben Reviews auf Christmas Tears. Bin echt happy, dass euch die Geschichte gefallen hat.

LG Yulah Nightwing

P.S. Das ist das erste von zwölf Kapiteln

DIARY

Prolog - Dracos POV 

20. Oktober 1997, Hogwarts

_... Das ist das Ende_

Zum ungefähr eine Millionsten Mal sehe ich mir den letzten Eintrag in meinem Tagebuch an. Ich habe lange über die Worte nachgedacht, immerhin sind es meine letzten. Meine Art von Abschiedsbrief. Egal wie schlecht es mir geht, ich möchte zumindest meinen Stil bewahren, wenn ich schon alles andere aufgegeben habe. Stolz, Familienehre, reines Blut, Reichtum und all die anderen Dinge an die ich mein Leben lang geglaubt habe sind plötzlich ohne Bedeutung.

Wach zu werden und zu merken das die letzten 17 Jahre meins Lebens eine Lüge waren war hart. Plötzlich sehe ich die Menschen um mich herum wie sie wirklich sind. Als hätte ich zum ersten Mal wirklich die Augen geöffnet:

Mein Vater,

stolz und unerbittlich. Für ihn bin ich nicht mehr als eine Schachfigur. Eine Figur in einem gnadenlosen Spiel, dessen Regeln ich nicht kenne. Ein wichtige Figur, zweifellos, aber eine entbehrliche. Jeder ist entbehrlich auf dem Weg zur Macht. Diese Lektion hat mein Vater mich gelehrt. Ich bin sein Eigentum und habe kein Recht auf einen eigenen Willen. Seine Methoden mir das klar zu machen waren mehr als deutlich.

Meine Mutter,

schön und intrigant. Leider hat sie ihren eigenen Willen schon vor langer Zeit geopfert. Sie folgt meinem Vater blind, ist ihm rettungslos verfallen. Sie behauptet mich zu lieben, aber sie würde mir mit eigenen Händen die Kehle durchschneiden, würde er es verlangen. Doch auch der Illusion der liebenden Mutter habe ich schon vor langer Zeit Lebewohl gesagt. Sie hat nie versucht ihn aufzuhalten, egal was er mir oder andern angetan hat.

Meine Freunde,

welche Freunde? Ich habe keine Freunde. Aber sie können nichts dafür. Die meisten von ihnen sind ebenso Sklaven von Erziehung und Elternhaus wie ich. Auch wenn es nach einem Klischee klingt: ein Slytherin hat keine Freunde. Keine wirklichen. Die Frage ist nur, wie man damit umgeht.

Greg versucht es. Aber ich kenne seinen Vater. Augustus Goyle ist ein brutaler, grausamer Mann, der Schwäche noch mehr verabscheut als Lucius es tut. Gregs Mutter starb früh, seine beiden Brüder sind 15 und 18 Jahre älter als er. Ich weiß, dass er in Millicent verliebt ist, auch wenn ich kaum nachvollziehen kann warum. Und ich weiß, dass er klüger ist als es den Anschein hat. Er ist nur sehr langsam und traut sich selbst nicht das Geringste zu. Ich muss gestehen, dass ich nicht ganz unschuldig an seinem mangelnden Selbstbewusstsein bin.

Vince ist genauso dumm und brutal wie er wirkt. Er Angst vor dem Namen Malfoy, das gibt mir eine gewisse Macht über ihn. Aber ich würde ihm nicht den Rücken zuwenden.

Pansy ist ebenso dumm, auch wenn sie es schafft das sehr geschickt zu verbergen. Ihre Besessenheit von mir ist im Laufe der Jahre sehr lästig geworden, aber ich bin sicher, dass sie sich schnell trösten wird.

Blaise hungert nach Anerkennung. Seine Eltern sind nicht so reich wie die der anderen, er hatte immer das Gefühl sich beweisen zu müssen. Er hat gelegentlich mit mir geschlafen, aber ich weiß, dass er es nicht tut, weil es ihm besonders gefällt und ganz sicher nicht aus Liebe, er glaubt lediglich, dass er sich dadurch enger an mich binden kann, dass er dadurch etwas vom Ruhm der Malfoy-Familie abbekommt. Er wird andere Wege finden müssen.

Meine Feinde,

ich beneide sie. Jetzt, wo es keine Rolle mehr spielt, wo ich den Schein nicht länger wahren muss, kann ich es gestehen.

Jeder von ihnen hat etwas, um das ich ihn beneide:

Granger ist klug und engagiert. Sie setzt ihre Überzeugungen durch, selbst wenn keiner zu ihr steht. Ich habe sie immer für ihre Konsequenz bewundert. Sie würde selbst dann überleben und sich behaupten, wenn sie die einzige Muggelgeborene in einer Gesellschaft von Reinblütern wäre. Mein Vater und sein geliebter Gebieter werden sich vor Hexen wie ihr in Acht nehmen müssen.

Weasley ist ein Spinner, aber er hat nur selten schlechte Laune und steckt jeden mit seinem absurden Humor an. Er ist nicht so schlimm wie seine Zwillingsbrüder, aber er ist ein Weasley durch und durch. Ich beneide ihn um seine Familie. Sie sind nicht reich, aber sie kümmern sich umeinander, sind für einander da.

Thomas und Finnegan, die niemals einer ohne den andern zu sehen sind, ich frage mich, wann die beiden endlich offen zugeben, dass sie ein Paar sind. Die Gryffindors sind erstaunlich blind, wenn es um die Geschehnisse in ihren eigenen Reihen geht. Granger und das Wiesel kommen ja auch nicht vom Fleck.

Longbottom dieser Tollpatsch, der immer jemanden hat, der ihm aus dem Schlamassel hilft, in den er sich selbst gebracht hat.

Und Potter...

Harry...

Was wäre wenn...?

Wie oft hab ich mir schon diese Frage gestellt?

Was wäre wenn er meine Freundschaft akzeptiert hätte, damals am ersten Schultag im Zug?

Was wäre, wenn ich bereits bei Madame Malkin netter gewesen wäre?

Was, wenn wir Freunde wären und nicht Feinde?

Vielleicht würde er dann vor der Klasse auf mich warten.

Vielleicht wüsste ich was es heißt Freunde zu haben.

Vielleicht säße er jetzt neben mir und nicht mit dem Wiesel hinter mir.

Vielleicht....

Vielleicht...

Aber egal was gewesen wäre, niemand wird es je erfahren...

"Mr. Malfoy! Hätte Sie die Güte mir Ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken?"

Professor Snape ist wütend. Ich weiß nicht wie oft er mich schon angesprochen hat, seiner Laune nach mehr als einmal. Er zieht Slytherin 10 Punkte ab. Ich höre ihm nicht weiter zu. Soll er alle Punkte abziehen die wir haben.

Es kümmert mich nicht.

Nicht mehr.

Heute ist der letzte Tag.

Morgen werde ich nicht mehr da sein.

Nach der Stunde redet Snape besorgt auf mich ein. Er will wissen was los ist, ob ich krank bin, Hilfe brauche. Ich murmle eine unbestimmte Antwort, ich will nur weg hier.

Auf dem Weg zur Tür stoße ich mit Granger zusammen. Sie sieht mich merkwürdig an, sagt nichts. Vermutlich erwartet sie das ich sie beschimpfe.

Als ich im Gang bin, wird mir schwindelig. Ich hab seid Tagen nichts gegessen, aber es ist egal. Ich brauche nur noch genug Kraft um in den Astronomieturm zu kommen. Genug Energie um zu springen. Mehr brauche ich nicht. Mein linker Arm fühlt sich taub an. Ich kann das Blut fühlen, da wo ich mit dem Messer tief ins Fleisch geschnitten habe. Der Schmerz war gut, er hat mich zur Ruhe gebracht. Ich wollte _es_ zerstören, aber jetzt ist auch das egal.

Meine Beine drohen unter mir nachzugeben.

Nein!

Noch nicht!

Haltet nur noch so lange durch bis ich im Turm bin.

"Malfoy? Geht's dir nicht gut?"

Seine Stimme klingt besorgt.

Leb wohl, Harry.

Vor meinen Augen tanzen helle Flecken, ich bekomme kaum noch Luft.

Nein, bitte nicht... du darfst jetzt nicht aufgeben... noch nicht.

Ich höre jemanden erschrocken aufkeuchen, dann versinkt alles in Dunkelheit.


	2. Chapter 01 Hermines POV

Chapter 01 - Hermines POV 

20. Oktober 1997, Hogwarts

Merkwürdig welche Wege das Leben manchmal einschlägt.

Wenn mir letzten Monat jemand gesagt hätte, dass ich jemals etwas anderes für Draco Malfoy empfinden würde als Hass und Abscheu, hätte ich wahrscheinlich gelacht. Oder vielleicht auch nicht. Ich hätte den Gedanken wohl eher abstoßend als lächerlich gefunden.

Ich kenne Malfoy jetzt seit über sechs Jahren und während dieser Zeit hat es nicht einen Tag gegeben, an dem er sich nicht wie ein vollkommener Bastard aufgeführt hat.

Arrogant, selbstverliebt, überheblich, rassistisch, schleimig und unerträglich sind nur einige der Worte die mir normalerweise als Beschreibung für ihn einfallen.

Wie gesagt, normalerweise.

Bevor jetzt Missverständnisse aufkommen: Ich habe mich _nicht_ in ihn verliebt!

Nein, soweit geht es dann doch nicht.

Nur fürs Protokoll: Ich liebe Ron Weasley, auch wenn dieser Schwachkopf das wahrscheinlich noch in hundert Jahren nicht begreifen wird!

Aber das ist eine andere Geschichte.

Hier geht es um Draco Malfoy.

Das Frettchen.

Mr.-Slytherin-par-excellence.

Wenn ich jetzt darüber nachdenke, hat er sich eigentlich schon merkwürdig benommen, seit das Schuljahr letzten Monat begonnen hat. Ich meine, merkwürdiger als gewöhnlich. Aber es ist ja nicht so, als würde ich mich normalerweise mehr als nötig für ihn interessieren. Abgesehen davon, dass wir immer auf der Hut vor seinen üblichen Angriffen, sei es verbal oder physisch sind, und abgesehen davon, dass Ron und Harry oft stundenlang über ihn lästern; kümmere ich mich eigentlich überhaupt nicht um sein verqueres Verhalten.

Trotzdem fiel mir auf, dass er wesentlich stiller war als üblich.

Sonst der Wortführer am Slytherintisch, schien er sich in letzter Zeit kaum mehr an irgendwelchen Unterhaltungen zu beteiligen, statt dessen saß er bloß da, starrte vor sich hin und stocherte in seinem Essen rum.

Sonst der Liebling seines Hauslehrers und immer bemüht ihm zu gefallen, musste Professor Snape ihn in letzter Zeit oft mehr als einmal ansprechen bevor er überhaupt reagierte.

Wie gesagt, dass alles fällt mir erst jetzt im Nachhinein auf, jetzt, wo sich meine Meinung über ihn grundlegend geändert hat.

Natürlich war es merkwürdig, dass er uns in Ruhe ließ, abgesehen von ein paar eher halbherzigen Beleidigungen, aber ich muss sagen, dass ich eigentlich viel zu beschäftigt mit dem neuen Stundenplan war und dem Versuche meine beiden Jungs frühzeitig zum Lernen zu bringen, als dass ich mehr als einen flüchtigen Gedanken daran verschwendet hätte.

Freitag vor zwei Wochen geschah dann etwas, dass alles geändert hat.

Wir hatten gerade eine grauenvolle Doppelstunde Zaubertränke hinter uns gebracht. Snape war noch schlechter gelaunt gewesen als sonst. Die Tatsache, dass sein Lieblingsschüler meilenweit weg zu sein schien und nicht eine Sekunde zuhörte besserte seine Stimmung ebenso wenig, wie Nevilles üblicher Unfall mit dem Kessel oder Rons Lachanfall beim Anblick unseres von oben bis unten mit purpurfarbenem Schleim bedeckten Mitschülers.

Snapes Stimme troff regelrecht vor Abscheu als er seine Strafen verhängte.

"Mr. Weasley! Mr. Longbottom! Je 10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor für Unfähigkeit und unangemessenes Benehmen!... Und 10 Punkte Abzug für Slytherin!... Für wiederholte Unaufmerksamkeit, Mr. Malfoy!"

Nur noch mal zur Erinnerung: Professor Snape, Hauslehrer von Slytherin! zieht _seinem_ Haus 10 Punkte ab und das wegen _Draco Malfoy_, seinem erklärten Lieblingsschüler!

Ron wäre vor Staunen fast aus der Bank gefallen. Malfoy reagierte überhaupt nicht. Fast als würde er weder die wütende Stimme unseres Lehrers, noch das anklagende Zischen seiner Mitschüler hören.

Professor Snape gab uns noch ein ellenlanges Essay über das Veritas-Serum auf und entließ uns dann. Eigentlich wäre der Tag damit nicht ungewöhnlicher als andere gewesen. Harry und Ron stopften ihre Sachen in ihre Taschen, um auf der Suche nach etwas Essbarem auf direktem Weg in Richtung große Halle zu verschwinden und ich hatte vor schon mal nach Lektüre für die Hausaufgabe zu suchen. Aber beim Anblick des tropfenden Neville änderten wir unsere Pläne spontan und halfen ihm dabei sich selbst und seine Sachen notdürftig zu säubern. Darum bekamen wir halb mit wie Professor Snape eindringlich und offensichtlich besorgt auf Malfoy einredete, ohne uns zu beachten. Malfoy stand nur stumm da und ließ die Tiraden unseres Zaubertrankmeisters über sich ergehen. Er murmelte irgend eine Antwort, die keiner von uns verstand - ich gestehe, wir lauschten alle vier angestrengt - dann sammelte er seine Sachen zusammen und verließ mit gesenktem Kopf die Klasse. Im Vorbeigehend stieß er mich an, aber anstatt mich wie sonst wütend anzufahren und zu beschimpfen, sah er mich nur einen Moment mit einem seltsam gehetzten und irgendwie traurigen Ausdruck in den Augen an und huschte dann hinaus auf den Gang.

Ron starrt ihm mit offenem Mund hinterher.

Professor Snape der jetzt erst zu bemerken schien, dass wie noch da waren, fuhr uns wütend an endlich zu verschwinden und knallte die Tür zum Verließ hinter uns zu.

Harry öffnete gerade den Mund um dieses merkwürdige Ende einer Unterrichtsstunde zu kommentieren, als wir Malfoy sahen.

Er stand keine fünf Schritte von der Kerkertür entfernt mit dem Rücken zu uns und stütze sich mit der rechten Hand an der Wand ab. Seine Bücher lagen verstreut auf dem Boden. Er hatte den Kopf gesenkt und die linke Hand gegen die Brust gepresst. Harry machte einen vorsichtigen Schritt in seine Richtung.

"Malfoy? Geht's dir nicht gut?"

Malfoy schüttelte leicht den Kopf, stieß sich von der Wand ab und machte einen unsicheren Schritt vorwärts, dann sackte er plötzlich ohne einen Laut in sich zusammen und blieb reglos liegen.

Einen Moment lang waren wir alle wie erstarrt. Harry kam als erster wieder zu sich. Er kniete sich neben Malfoy auf den Boden und stieß ihn vorsichtig an.

"Ist er tot?" Nevilles Stimme zitterte so heftig, dass man ihn kaum verstand.

Ron war etwas direkter: "Scheiße, Scheiße, Scheiße! Wenn jetzt Snape oder ein Slytherin vorbeikommt, denken die doch, dass wir das waren."

Hier war eindeutig weibliche Logik angesagt! Ich ließ die beiden weiter lamentieren und ging zu Harry.

"Er ist bewusstlos. Öffne die Krawatte und die obersten Hemdknöpfe, damit er atmen kann."

Harry drehte Malfoy behutsam auf den Rücken und bettete den blonden Kopf in seinen Schoß. Ron fiel vor Schreck fast ebenfalls in Ohnmacht.

"Harry! Was machst du denn da! Das ist Malfoy!!!"

Harry ignorierte ihn vollkommen und öffnete stattdessen den Krawattenknoten, und den Verschluss der Robe.

"Hat er sich die Klamotten von Crabbe oder Goyle geliehen? Er ertrinkt ja in dem Pullover!"

Bei Rons Bemerkung fiel mir in dem Moment auch auf, dass seine Kleider viel zu groß wirkten. Malfoy war immer schlank, aber nie derart spindeldürr. Als hätte er seit Ewigkeiten nichts gegessen. Unter den weiten Roben war uns das bis jetzt nicht aufgefallen.

Neville trat schüchtern näher und beobachtete mit Panik in den Augen wie Harry die obersten Knöpfe an Malfoys Hemd öffnete.

"Harry, du blutest ja!" Tatsächlich hinterließen Harrys Finger blutige Abdrücke auf dem weißen Stoff. Er hob die linke Hand und betrachtete seine Finger.

"Das ist nicht mein Blut. Das muss von ihm sein."

Ich kniete mich neben Harry und berührte mit den Fingerspitzen vorsichtig Malfoys linken Arm. Der Ärmel der Robe war feucht und meine Finger wurden augenblicklich rot. Ich fing Harrys Blick auf, dann schob ich langsam den Ärmel zurück. Der graue Pullover darunter war blutgetränkt.

Ron zappelte unruhig neben mir herum und jammerte immer wieder, dass jeden Moment jemand kommen könnte und dann denken würde, dass wir Malfoy etwas antun würden. Allmählich riss mir der Geduldsfaden.

"Ronald Weasley! Halt den Mund. Neville, sei so lieb, geh zum Krankenflügel und hol Madame Pomfrey her. Und ich werde jetzt nachsehen, warum er so blutet." Erstaunlicherweise widersprachen beide nicht.

Ich muss zugeben, dass in dem Moment Neugier und Angst in meinem Inneren rangen. Die Neugier siegte. Vorsichtig krempelte ich den Ärmel des Pullovers hoch. Malfoys Unterarm war vollkommen mit Blut verschmiert. Ich drehte den Arm leicht zur Seite, um nach der Verletzung zu suchen. Einen Moment später hätte ich ihn vor Schreck fast losgelassen. Da, eingegraben in die normalerweise schneeweiße Haut, unter all dem Blut kaum zu erkennen und von mehreren tiefen Schnittwunden durchzogen leuchtete uns das Dunkle Mal entgegen.

Harry schnappte scharf nach Luft. Ron fluchte leise.

Wir alle hatten immer gewusst, dass Malfoy sich irgendwann seinem Vater und somit den Todessern anschließen würde, aber den Beweis jetzt so deutlich vor uns zu sehen, war trotzdem erschreckend.

"Woher kommen diese Schnitte? Glaubst du er hat sich selbst verletzt?"

Harrys Stimme klang rau. Ron schüttelte den Kopf.

"Warum sollte er das tun? Er ist doch schon seit wir ihn kennen ganz begierig darauf dieses verfluchte Ding zu bekommen. Warum sollte er es zerstören?"

Bevor wir dieses Geheimnis näher erörtern konnten, hörten wir Schritte und Blaise Zabini und Greg Goyle bogen um die Ecke. Sie unterhielten sich lachend, blieben aber bei unserem Anblick wie angewurzelt stehen.

Wir müssen in diesem Moment einen sehr merkwürdigen Anblick geboten haben:

Harry mit blutverschmierten Fingern, Malfoy bewusstlos, den Kopf in Harrys Schoß, ich ebenfalls mit Blut an den Fingern, Malfoys blutüberströmten Arm in den Händen und Ron, kreidebleich, mit offenem Mund, der neben mir steht und zusieht. Ich schätze, eine solche Situation mit veränderten Rollen hätte ich auch eindeutig gefunden. Die beiden Slytherins gingen auf uns los, noch bevor jemand ein Wort sagen konnte.

"WAS GEHT HIER VOR???? Was habt ihr verdammten Bastarde mit Draco gemacht??"

Zabinis Stimme überschlug sich fast.

Ich wollte ihm erklären, dass wir nichts getan hatten, aber er ließ mich nicht zu Wort kommen:

"Halt den Mund Schlammblut! Und du Potter nimm deine dreckigen Finger von ihm!"

Zabini hatte seinen Zauberstab gezogen und bedrohte uns damit.

"Greg, hol Professor Snape! Sag ihm, dass Potter und seine dreckigen kleine Freunde Draco angegriffen haben."

Wie auf ein geheimes Signal hin öffnete sich in diesem Moment die Tür und Snape trat auf den Gang. Er blieb wie versteinert stehen und starrte auf die Szene die sich ihm bot. Dann hörten wir weitere eilige Schritte und Madame Pomfrey, mit Neville im Schlepptau kam um die Ecke. Auch sie blieb geschockt stehen.

Einen Moment lang war es totenstill, dann begannen wir alle gleichzeitig zu reden, bis Professor Snape gebieterisch die Hand hob und uns zum Schweigen brachte.

"Ich will im Moment gar nicht wissen, was hier vorgeht! Mr. Goyle, helfen Sie Madame Pomfrey Mr. Malfoy in den Krankenflügel zu bringen, Mr. Zabini, sammeln Sie seine Sachen ein und nehmen sie mit."

Goyle stieß mich grob zur Seite und hob den immer noch leblosen Körper hoch. Zabini sammelte die verstreuten Bücher und Malfoys Tasche auf. Dann folgte er seinem massigen Freund und Madame Pomfrey den Gang hinunter, nicht ohne uns noch einen hasserfüllten Blick zuzuwerfen.

Professor Snape wand seine Aufmerksamkeit jetzt uns zu. Der Blick seiner schwarzen Augen war unergründlich. Er starrte jeden von uns forschend an, als wollte er in unsere Köpfe schauen.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley machen Sie dass Sie in Ihren Turm kommen. Ich will im Moment kein Wort von Ihnen hören. Aber ich werde mit Professor McGonagall sprechen und anschließend werden Sie mir ein paar Fragen beantworten! Und Sie Mr. Longbottom..." sein dünner Finger der jeden Angesprochenen fast aufgespießt hatte, zeigte jetzt auf Neville, der vor Angst aufquiekte und sich halb hinter Harry versteckte.

"Nehmen Sie ein Bad! Die Überreste des Trankes stinken wie die Pest."

Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um verschwand Richtung Krankenflügel.

Einen Moment blieben wir alle wie betäubt stehen.

"Ich denke, wir sollte besser tun was er gesagt hat und hochgehen."

Die Jungs hoben ihre Sachen vom Boden auf und machten sich auf den Weg, Ron drehte sich zu mir um:

"Kommst du Hermine?"

Ich fühlte mich auf einmal furchtbar müde.

"Ja, ich komme. Geht ruhig schon vor."

Als ich mich bückte um meine Tasche aufzuheben bemerkte ich ein Buch, das unter die Statue gerutscht war, die vor der Zaubertrankklasse stand. Ich zog es vorsichtig darunter hervor. Ein einfaches in schwarzes Leder gebundenes Buch. In der unteren Ecke waren in silbern die Initialen D. M. graviert. Ohne näher darüber nachzudenken, ließ ich das Buch in meine Tasche gleiten und folgte meinen Freunden.


	3. Chapter 02 Hermines POV

Chapter 02 – Hermines POV

Der Rest des Tages verlief erstaunlich ereignislos.

Neville verbrachte ungefähr eine Stunde unter der Dusche bis auch der letzte Rest des Schleims verschwunden war.

Wie angedroht erschien Professor Snape etwa zwei Stunden später mit Professor McGonagall im Gemeinschaftsraum. Beide waren sehr ernst und befragten uns ausgiebig zu den Vorkommnissen. Erstaunlicherweise schien Snape uns jedes Wort zu glauben. Ich ertappte mich dabei, dass ich gern gewusste hätte, wie es Malfoy geht, traute mich aber nicht zu fragen.

Bevor er wieder ging, verbot Snape uns noch über den Vorfall zu sprechen. Anscheinend wollte er nicht, dass in der ganzen Schule darüber getratscht wird. Ron vermutete allerdings, dass er nur nicht will, dass Malfoys nähere Verbindung zu den Todessern bekannt wird.

Wenn man mich fragt bin ich ziemlich sicher, dass Snape selbst nichts davon wusste, und dass zumindest Professor Dumbledore noch am selben Abend darüber in Kenntnis gesetzt wurde. Und, wie gesagt, ich weiß mittlerweile Dinge über Malfoy, die Ron wohl nie erfahren wird und die mich die ganze Geschichte in einem vollkommen anderen Licht sehen lassen.

Ich ging an dem Abend früh nach oben.

Ron und Harry blieben noch unten im Gemeinschaftsraum und unterhielten sich leise über alles.

Ich lag schon im Bett, als mir das Buch wieder einfiel. Ich stand wieder auf, holte es aus meiner Tasche und kroch damit wieder unter die Decke.

(So gern ich Hogwarts habe, im Herbst zieht es hier manchmal wie Hechtsuppe.)

Wie ich schon mittags bemerkt hatte war das Buch in schwarzes Leder gebunden und abgesehen von den silbergeprägten Initialen vollkommen schmucklos. Der Einband war ziemlich zerkratzt und an den Ecken abgestoßen, die silberne Farbe blätterte bereits von den verschlungenen Buchstaben ab. D. M. Draco Malfoy. Daran bestand kein Zweifel. Am Schnitt der Seiten konnte ich erkennen, dass das Buch etwa zu dreiviertel voll geschrieben war.

Mir fiel plötzlich ein, dass ich es im Unterricht schon öfter gesehen hatte. Malfoy schien es überall mit sich herum zu tragen. Manchmal, während langweiliger Stunden hatte ich gesehen wie er etwas hineinschrieb.

Einen Moment lang war ich mir nicht sicher, ob ich wirklich hineinsehen sollte, dann siegte die Neugier.

Vorsichtig schlug ich die erste Seite auf. Ich hatte erwartet, seinen Namen oder etwas ähnliches zu lesen, in der Art von „Dieses Buch gehört...", statt dessen war auf die erste Seite ein Bild geklebt. Eine ältere Frau und ein kleiner Junge waren darauf zu sehen. Die Frau war etwa 50 Jahre alt, trug ein dunkelblaues, edles, etwas altmodisches Kleid und hatte die hellblonden Haare zu einem losen Knoten geschlungen. Ihre Haltung, der dezente Schmuck und der stolze Blick ließen sie sehr aristokratisch wirken. Der Junge an ihrer Hand war etwa 5 Jahre alt, hatte weißblonde Haare und große silbergraue Augen. Das musste Malfoy als Kind sein. Aber wer war die Frau? Für seine Mutter war sie zu alt. Seine Großmutter? Während ich das Bild betrachtete ließ der kleine Draco die Hand der Frau los und fing an mit der riesigen schwarzen Katze zu spielen, die neben ihm saß. Die Frau sah ihm lächelnd dabei zu. Im Hintergrund konnte man Teile eines alte Herrenhauses erkennen. Das Bild strahlte eine seltsame Ruhe aus. Und, wer immer diese Frau war, sie musste Malfoy etwas bedeuten, denn er hatte dieses Bild aufbewahrt und darüber hinaus in ein Buch geklebt, das er immer bei sich trug.

Dann bemerkte ich, dass unter dem Bild etwas in einer verschnörkelten, altmodischen Schrift geschrieben war:

**Erinnere Dich**

R. Woodrow-Malfoy

Ich weiß nicht warum, aber in dem Moment lief mir ein leiser Schauer den Rücken hinunter. Vorsichtig blätterte ich weiter.

Die Schrift auf der nächsten Seite war die eines Kindes – etwas ungelenk und mit Tintenflecken garniert.

_Malfoy Manor, 15. Januar 1986 (Mutter sagt das muss man so schreiben!)_

_Großmutter hat mir das Buch zum Geburtstag geschickt. Sie schreibt ich soll jeden Tag etwas hineinschreiben, damit ich alles noch weiß wenn ich groß bin. Sie hat mir auch ein Bild geschenkt, wo sie und ich und Sir Cannibal drauf sind. Und Walnusskekse von Tante Sorcha._

_Vater findet das Buch albern, Mutter findet es süß. _

_Mir gefallen die Kekse besser._

_Draco Malfoy, seit heute 6Jahre alt!_

_P.S. Jetzt bin ich älter als Greg Goyle und darum darf ich ihn verhauen, aber er ist größer und stärker, also mach ich das lieber doch nicht._

Ein Tagebuch! Ich hatte Draco Malfoys Tagebuch gefunden. Um ehrlich zu sein, ich hätte ihm nicht zugetraut, dass er eins besitzt. Einen Moment lang kamen mir Zweifel, ob es richtig war weiter zu lesen, aber dann sagte ich mir, dass er sicherlich keine Skrupel hätte, wäre die Sache andersherum.

Ja, ja, ich gebe es ja zu, es war wieder meine vermaledeite Neugier, die mich so denken ließ, aber was soll ich machen? Und die Chance, einen näheren Blick auf seine verdrehte Seele zu werfen war einfach zu verlockend.

Ich las also weiter.

Die nächsten Seiten waren alle im Stil des ersten Eintrags geschrieben. Weihnachtsgeschenke, Streitereien mit Freunden und Gemecker über den Hauslehrer. Dinge die für einen Sechsjährigen wichtig sind. Ich fand heraus, dass Malfoy schon seit seiner Kindheit mit Greg Goyle und Blaise Zabini befreundet ist. Pansy Parkinson wurde auch hin und wieder erwähnt. Besonders gefiel mir ein Eintrag im Frühsommer 1986:

_Malfoy Manor, 19. Mai 1986_

_Mädchen sind so doof!_

_Pansy und ihre dumme Schwester Pauline sind hier._

_Die beiden heulen nur rum. Nur weil Blaise gesagt hat Paulines Puppe sieht aus wie ein Schwein. Dabei stimmt das. Sie ist ganz dick und hat ein rosa Kleid an. Mutter sitzt mit Mrs. Parkinson und Mrs. Zabini auf der Terrasse und trinkt Tee und alle sagen immer „Wie reizend" und „Das ist so entzückend" und dann kichern sie. Und Mrs. Parkinson sagt immer Draco-Herzchen zu mir. Ich möchte ihr gern die Zunge rausstrecken, aber Mutter sagt, dass gehört sich nicht. Wenn ich noch lange hier auf der langweiligen Terrasse mit den langweiligen Mädchen sitzen muss STERBE ich. Das hab ich Mutter auch gesagt, aber sie glaubt mir nicht._

_Blöde Mädchen._

Ich konnte mir nicht helfen, aber das war einfach niedlich. Wer hätte gedacht, dass Malfoy mal so süß war.

Als die anderen Mädels kamen, steckte ich das Buch unter mein Kopfkissen und versuchte zu schlafen.

Den Rest des Wochenendes verbrachte ich damit Malfoys Tagebuch zu lesen. Ich legte es nur weg um etwas zu essen. Und natürlich habe ich meine Hausaufgaben gemacht.

Die Seiten des Buches waren so dünn, dass obwohl Malfoy an fast jedem Tag in den letzten elf Jahren etwas geschrieben hatte, es noch immer nicht voll war. Gleichzeitig war das Papier aber dick genug, dass die Schrift nicht durchleuchtete oder Tinte auf die nächste Seite durchdrang. Ich vermute, dass das Papier magisch behandelt war.

Im Laufe der Einträge veränderte sich seine Schrift, vom windschiefen Gekrakel eines Kindes zu der ordentlichen, leicht geschwungenen Schrift eines fast Erwachsenen. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ein Junge so ordentlich schreiben kann. Wenn ich mir dagegen das Gekritzel von Harry ansehe oder Rons Hieroglyphen...

Interessant wurde es, als die ersten Einträge in Hogwarts kamen.

Wie zu erwarten kamen wir nicht besonders gut dabei weg:

_Hogwarts, 31. Oktober 1991_

_Irgend so ein Schwachkopf hat einen Troll ins Schloß gelassen. Jetzt können wir den Rest des Abends eingesperrt im Gemeinschaftsraum verbringen! Und wenn Vince noch ein einziges Mal erwähnt, dass er seinen Pudding verschüttet hat, als Professor Quirrel in die Halle gestürzt kam, werde ich ihn wohl erwürgen müssen!!!_

_Später..._

_Perfect-Potter und das Wiesel mussten natürlich die Helden spielen! Anscheinend wollte der Troll sich diese Besserwisserin Granger schnappen. Wäre wohl kein großer Verlust gewesen: „Herr Lehrer ich weiß was!" Naja, egal. _

Es machte mich wirklich wütend diesen Mist zu lesen. Trotzdem konnte ich nicht aufhören. Anscheinend waren seine Slytherinfreunde aber auch kein Quell des Frohsinns:

_Hogwarts, 18. März 1993_

_Ich werde ihn umbringen! Ich schwöre, so wahr ich Malfoy heiße, dass ich ihn umbringen werde. Dieser verdammte Schwachkopf Crabbe hat den Inhalt seines Kessels ausgeschüttet und zwar nicht auf den Boden oder den Tisch oder Potter oder meinetwegen auch über sich selbst, nein, ICH krieg das kochendheiße Zeug ab. Meine Klamotten sind versaut, ganz davon abgesehen, dass ich ausseh wie ein gekochter Hummer! In Zukunft werde ich Warnschilder aufstellen: „Vincent Crabbe und Neville „Lahmarsch" Longbottom sind im Zaubertrankunterricht weiträumig zu meiden!" Und ganz bestimmt werde ich mich nicht mehr in seine Nähe setzen. Da setz ich mich lieber neben Potter!!!_

Dieser Unfall hatte sich an dem einzigen Tag ereignet, als ich nicht da war. Ich hatte einen ziemlichen Schnupfen und Professor Snape will nicht, dass man in die Tränke niest. Aber wenn man Ron eine Freude machen möchte, dann muss man ihn nur fragen, ob er sich noch an den Tag erinnert, als Crabbe seinen Trank über Malfoy geschüttet hat. Das reicht meistens für den Rest des Tages. Auch jetzt über 4 Jahre später noch!

Hin und wieder waren Bilder zwischen die Einträge geklebt, meistens von Landschaften, Tieren oder Gegenständen, seltener von Menschen. Auf einem Bild sieht man eine junge Frau Anfang 20. Sie trägt ein leuchtendrotes Trägerkleid mit weißen Blümchen und hat hellblonde zu einem Zopf geflochtene Haare. Sie steht barfuss am Strand und ist offensichtlich hochschwanger. Sie winkt lachend in die Kamera, zieht Grimassen und scheint viel Spaß zu haben. Darunter hatte Draco nur ein paar Worte geschrieben:

_Tante Sorcha._

_Aufgenommen vor 20 Jahren in Irland._

_Sie war schon damals ein albernes Huhn._

_Manchmal frage ich mich wie sie und Vater verwandt sein können..._

_Ich vermisse sie und die anderen Malfoy-Schwestern. Wenn Großmutter und ihre verrückten Töchter zu Besuch kamen hatte ich immer das Gefühl, das Haus würde aus einer Art Winterschlaf erwachen. Jetzt wird es wohl für alle Zeit schlafen._

_Malfoy Manor, 16. August 1994_

Es war das erste Mal, dass Malfoy etwas ansatzweise negatives über seinen Vater äußerte. Auch wenn ich den Sinn des letzten Satzes nicht ganz verstand. Was war mit seiner Großmutter und ihren Töchtern passiert?

Zwischendurch überblätterte ich immer in paar Seiten, denn nicht alle Einträge waren interessant oder aufschlussreich. Andere wiederum fand ich sehr amüsant, auch wenn ihr Verfasser da wahrscheinlich anderer Meinung war:

_Hogwarts, 29. April 1996, 2:00 Uhr morgens!!!_

_Jetzt reicht es langsam wirklich! Ich habe gerade – zum vierten Mal diesen Monat! – Pansy aus meinem Bett werfen müssen. Ich spiele ernsthaft mit dem Gedanken einen Zauber auf die Tür zu legen oder in Zukunft woanders zu schlafen. Was muss ich noch tun, damit dieses Mädchen begreift, dass ich kein Interesse an ihr habe? Sie hat ja noch nicht mal das richtige Geschlecht!!! Aber selbst wenn sie ein Junge wäre... nein, herzlichen Dank. Der bloße Gedanke schläfert mich schon ein._

Das war ein echter Schock. Malfoy steht auf Jungs????


	4. Chapter 03 Hermines POV

Chapter 03 – Hermines POV

Mittlerweile war es Sonntag Nachmittag geworden und ich hatte es kaum bemerkt. Nicht dass Ron und Harry sich nicht beschwert hätten. Aber sie sind daran gewöhnt, dass ich ganze Wochenenden mit der Nase in meinen Büchern verbringe und darum meckerten sie wohl nur der Form halber.

Ich hatte ihnen noch nichts von Malfoys Tagebuch erzählt, wollte es aber eigentlich tun, doch dann änderten sich die Einträge so drastisch, dass ich auch meine Meinung änderte.

Trotz der ständigen Seitenhiebe auf die Gryffindors im allgemeinen und Harry, Ron und mich im speziellen, hatte es mir irgendwie Spaß gemacht Malfoys Sicht der Dinge zu lesen. Er hatte einen leicht sarkastischen, spitzzüngigen, aber trotzdem treffenden Schreibstil. Er schaffte es die Dinge mit wenigen kurzen Sätzen auf den Punkt zu bringen und ich ertappte mich mehr als einmal dabei, dass ich laut über etwas lachen musste. Übrigens bekamen auch seine Slytherinfreunde und sogar Professor Snape ihr Fett weg. Das überraschte mich am meisten. Ich war immer davon ausgegangen, dass Snape zu Malfoys heimlichen Helden gehörte.

Dann stellte ich fest, dass die Beleidigungen langsame weniger wurden, besonders die gegen Harry. Zwischendurch schien sich sogar eine leise Bewunderung in die Sätze zu schleichen:

_Hogwarts, 28. September 1996_

_Heute hat Gryffindor gegen Ravenclaw gespielt. Eigentlich hatte ich nicht hingehen wollen, aber im Moment ist mir jedes Mittel recht um Pansy zu entkommen. Seit neuestem redete sie ständig vom heiraten. Hallo??? Ich bin 16, finde nebenbei bemerkt Jungs wesentlich interessanter als Mädchen und habe ganz sicher nicht vor zu heiraten. _

_Und mit Sicherheit nicht Pansy._

_Aber egal. Sie geht nicht zum Spiel, weil es ihr draußen zu windig ist. _

_Das Spiel war das reinste Massaker. Die Ravenclaws sind ziemlich gut, leider ist Gryffindor besser. Oder besser gesagt, Potter ist besser. Wahrscheinlich würden selbst die Huffelpuffs oder Weasleys geliebte Chudley Canons mit ihm gewinnen. _

_Einmal, nur ein einziges Mal möchte ich ihn besiegen._

_Ich muss gestehen – und sollte das jemals an die Öffentlichkeit gelangen, werde ich alles abstreiten und das Gegenteil behaupten – dass ich Potter gern beim fliegen zusehe. Es ist, als wäre er auf dem verdammten Besen geboren worden. _

_Ich muss sagen, dass war auch ein Grund, warum ich meine eigentlichen Pläne für heute Mittag verworfen habe. _

_Ja ja, ich gebe zu es war der einzige Grund. _

_Wen interessiert schon Pansy?_

_Merlin, ich glaub ich..._

Hier endete der Eintrag plötzlich. Ich nehme an, dass Malfoy gestört wurde und später nicht weitergeschrieben hat. Schade, ich hätte zu gern gewusst was er schreiben wollte.

Nach dem Eintrag vom 28. September schrieb Malfoy öfter kleine Bemerkungen über Harry, von denen keine einzige negativ war.

Der Schock meines Lebens stand mir allerdings noch bevor.

Hogwarts, 19. Dezember 1996 

_Ich hasse Harry Potter! _

_Ich kann einfach nicht mehr. Seit drei Monaten denke ich Tag und Nacht ständig an diesen verdammten Bastard! Er geistert durch meine Träume und ich kann nicht behaupten, dass das Alpträume wären. _

_Ich weiß nicht was mit mir los ist. Ich meine, ich hasse ihn wirklich. Er ist hässlich und langweilig und schmeichelt sich bei allen ein und...._

_Wem mach ich hier eigentlich was vor?_

_Ich bin rettungslos, unsterblich und bis über beide Ohren in ihn verliebt!!!!_

_Ich wünschte ich wäre tot._

Ich glaube, ich muss irgendein komisches Geräusch gemacht haben, denn Harry und Ron sahen besorgt zu mir rüber und fragten was los sei. Was hätte ich sagen sollen? ‚Nichts, ich hab nur gerade erfahren, dass Malfoy in Harry verliebt ist.'? Wohl kaum. Aber von dem Tag an schwang der Tonfall der Einträge um.

_Hogwarts, 21. Dezember 1996_

_Vater hat geschrieben, ich muss über Weihnachten hier bleiben. Verdammt! Ich hatte so sehr gehofft wenigstens für zwei Wochen hier weg zu kommen. Weg von _ihm_! Aber meine Eltern haben beschlossen zu Mutters Familie nach Paris zu fahren. So gesehen bin ich ganz froh, dass ich nicht mit muss. Den Black-Clan ertrag ich nicht mal wenn ich gute Laune hab. Aber wie ich _ihm_ zwei Wochen lang aus dem Weg gehen soll ist mir ein Rätsel._

Hogwarts, 22. Dezember 1996 

_Als hätte ich nicht genug Pech im Moment. Jetzt hat Pansy beschlossen auch hier zu bleiben. Kann mich bitte jemand erschlagen???_

_Hogwarts, 27. Dezember 1996_

_Ich hab's ja geahnt. Pansy hat beschlossen die Ferien und die Tatsache, dass kaum jemand hier ist zu nutzen um mich, wie sie sagt, zu heilen. Soll heißen, sie hat vor mich zu verführen! Zweimal_ _hat sie's bis jetzt versucht._

_Eigentlich kann es jetzt nicht mehr schlimmer kommen._

_Später..._

_Wie sagte Tante Cas immer? ‚Lächle und sei fröhlich, es könnte schlimmer kommen'_

_Tja, ich lächelte, war fröhlich und es kam schlimmer!_

_Ich habe vorhin eine Eule von Großvater bekommen. Er schreibt, dass er stolz ist, dass ich endlich bereit bin meinen Platz in den Reihen derer einzunehmen, die herrschen werden. Mir ist nicht ganz klar was er meint, aber ich ahne schreckliches..._

__

_Malfoy Manor, 01. Januar 1997, 03:30 Uhr morgens_

_Mein Vater hat mir gerade eröffnet, dass er von mir erwartet, dass ich mich in diesem Jahr den Todessern anschließe!_

_Mir wurde im selben Moment klar, dass ich _das_ nicht will!_

_Ich bin mein Leben lang auf diesen Moment vorbereitet worden. Mein Vater spricht davon, seit ich alt genug bin um zu verstehen was er sagt._

_Verdammt noch mal! Ich _wollte _es! Ich hab mich sogar darauf gefreut! Und jetzt? In dem Moment als er mir sagte, dass ich zu den Auserwählten für dieses Jahr gehöre, hatte ich das Gefühl den Boden unter den Füssen zu verlieren. Ich hab für diesen Moment gelebt, und jetzt ist es soweit und alles was ich weiß ist, dass ich das nicht tun kann und will. _

_Aber wie soll ich das meinem Vater erklären?_

__

_Hogwarts, 04. Januar 1997_

_Merlin, ich war noch nie in meinem Leben so froh von zu Hause weg zu kommen! Selbst wenn ich _ihm_ hier jeden Tag begegnen muss..._

__

_Hogwarts, 15. Januar 1997_

_Happy Birthday, Draco!_

_Potter hat eine Freundin! Warum überrascht mich das?_

_Er sieht gut aus, ist beliebt und seien wir mal ehrlich, die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass er sich ausgerechnet in mich verliebt ist ungefähr so groß wie die, dass Longbottom lernt wie man Tränke braut die nicht explodieren oder dass Professor Snape mit McGonagall ausgeht!_

_Ich weiß das! Ich weiß auch, dass ich mir diese dumme Verliebtheit abgewöhnen muss und dass ich von Anfang an nie eine Chance hatte._

_Ich weiß das alles. _

_Aber warum tut es trotzdem so weh?_

__

_Hogwarts, 20. Januar 1997_

_Ihr Name ist Cho Chang! Sie ist die Sucherin der Ravenclaws. Eine Siebtklässlerin. Und leider ziemlich hübsch._

_Oh ja, ich habe spioniert. Ich wollte wissen wer sie ist. Ich weiß nicht, was ich mir davon verspreche, aber ich konnte nicht anders._

_Sie und _er_ laufen Hand in Hand durch die Schule, küssen sich, wenn sie glauben keiner sieht hin, alles ganz schüchtern und niedlich und zum kotzen!_

_OK, ich geb's ja zu. Ich bin eifersüchtig! _

_Ich möchte ihn küssen und ich möchte, dass er _mich_ so ansieht, als wäre ich der einzige Mensch auf der Welt._

_Einmal in meinem Leben möchte ich von irgendjemandem geliebt werden, weil ich _ich_ bin. Nein, nicht von irgendjemanden. Ich möchte, dass _er_ mich liebt! Verdammt! Träum weiter Draco! _

__

_Hogwarts, 14. Februar 1997 – Valentinstag!_

_Warum kann ich nicht aufhören an ihn zu denken?_

_Warum muss ich mich weiter an diese unerfüllte Liebe klammern?_

_Warum muss ich seinetwegen nächtelang wachliegend, bis ich mich irgendwann im Morgengrauen in den Schlaf weine?_

_Das alles ist einfach nicht mehr normal._

_Und warum bin ich dazu verdammt das Leben meines Vaters zu leben?_

_Warum kann mein Leben nicht einfacher sein?_

__

_Hogwarts, 09. März 1997_

_Also schön. Ich werde es tun._

_Ich werde meinem Vater sagen, dass ich kein Todesser werden will._

_Ich habe ihm bereist geschrieben, ich hatte nur noch nicht den Mut, die Eule abzuschicken. Aber ich werde es noch heute tun._

_Ich hab keine Lust mehr mich hinter einer Lüge zu verstecken._

_Ich habe fest vor in Zukunft ein eigenes Leben zu führen, nicht länger ein Abziehbild meines Vaters zu sein. Seinen Idealen zu folgen und jeden Atemzug nur ihm zu Gefallen zu tun._

_Ich wünschte es wäre so einfach wie es sich schreibt!_

An dieser Stelle brachen die Einträge plötzlich ab. Ich hatte seit Stunden gelesen, ohne zu merken wie die Zeit verging. Ich hätte niemals geahnt, dass Malfoy... Draco so starke Gefühle für Harry hegt.

Ich kann mich erinnern, dass er ständig über Harry und Cho gespottet hat.

Ich dachte, das wäre sein übliches schlechtes Benehmen.

Dass er selbst in Harry verliebt und eifersüchtig war, hätte ich nie erwartet.

Auch dass er kein Todessern sein wollte!

Aber wir hatten doch das Dunkle Mal gesehen.

Warum hatte er seine Meinung geändert?


	5. Chapter 04 Hermines POV

Chapter 04 – Hermines POV 

Der nächste Eintrag stammte vom 15. Juli, vier Monate nach dem letzten.

Die Schrift war zittrig und die wenigen Sätze spiegelten Angst und Schmerz wieder:

_Malfoy Manor, 15. Juli 1997_

_Vater war bis vor fünf Minuten hier._

_Seit ich wieder hier bin kommt er jeden Abend._

_Immer stellt er mir die selbe Frage._

_Bis jetzt bin stark geblieben._

_Schwach zu werden würde bedeuten mich selbst zu verlieren._

_Schwäche hieße, dass ich wieder _sein_ Feind wäre._

_Ich klammere mich an diesen Gedanken, an die Erinnerung die ich von ihm habe, auch wenn ich ihm nie nah war, er hilft mir stark zu sein._

_Aber ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich das noch ertragen kann._

__

_Malfoy Manor, 20. Juli 1997, nachts _

_Er hat es getan. _

_Das womit er mir seit Wochen droht._

_Bis heute hab ich nicht geglaubt, dass er mir das wirklich antun würde, aber ich habe mich geirrt._

_Ich sollte ihn besser kennen._

__

_Malfoy Manor, Sommer 1997_

_Ich weiß nicht welches Datum heute ist._

_Seit Tagen habe ich mein Zimmer nicht verlassen._

_Ich weiß dass Tag ist, weil die Sonne durch die Vorhänge scheint._

_Ich habe Angst vor der Dunkelheit._

_Wenn es dunkel wird, kommt er wieder._

_Und mit ihm kommen die Schmerzen._

_Wie oft kann man den Cruciatus-Fluch ertragen ohne zu sterben?_

_Ich weiß es nicht. Aber alles deutet darauf hin, dass ich es herausfinden werde._

_Ich versuche mich an dein Gesicht zu erinnern, Harry._

_Deine komische Frisur, deine wunderschönen grünen Augen, deine Lippen, die ich so gern geküsst hätte..._

_Du bist es der mich am Leben hält, aber ich weiß nicht wie lange noch._

__

_Malfoy Manor, 12. August 1997_

_Es ist vorbei._

_Ich habe aufgegeben._

_Ich werde es tun._

_Ich werde das Mal nehmen._

_Vergib mir Harry!_

An der Stelle musste ich aufhören zu lesen. Ohne das ich es bemerkt hatte, liefen mir Tränen übers Gesicht. Sein eigener Vater hatte ihn tagelang mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch gequält, so lange bis er aufgegeben hatte.

Und es war seine Liebe zu Harry, die ihn so lange durchhalten ließ.

_King's Cross, 01. September 1997_

_Vater hat darauf bestanden, dass ich die Schule beende. _

_So bleibt mir ein weiteres Jahr Zeit, bevor..._

_Ich sitze allein in einem Abteil. Im Moment kann ich ihr Geschwätz und Gelächter nicht ertragen._

_Meine Hände zittern noch immer von meiner Begegnung mit ihm. _

_Ich habe versucht zu reagieren wie immer, ihn zu beleidigen, mein übliches höhnisches Gesicht aufzusetzen, aber ich war wie erstarrt. _

_In dem Moment als ich ihn mit dem Wiesel und Granger über den Bahnsteig gehen sah, wurde mir etwas klar:_

_In dem Moment, als das weißglühende Eisen während der Zeremonie meinen Arm berührte, hat es nicht nur meine Haut verbrannt, sondern auch jeden Hauch einer Chance, dass ich jemals etwas anderes sein würde als Harry Potters Feind._

_Ich konnte fühlen wie mein Herz in tausend Stücke zersprang._

_Aber wofür brauche ich jetzt noch ein Herz?_

__

_Hogwarts, 15. Oktober 1997_

_Meine Freunde machen sich Sorgen._

_Ich habe aufgehört zu essen und zu schlafen._

_Ich kann nicht._

_Wenn ich schlafe, kommen die Träume wieder und essen bedeutet leben. _

__

_Hogwarts, 19. Oktober 1997_

_Ich kann nicht mehr._

_Ich habe beschlossen dem ganzen ein Ende zu setzen._

_Ich werde _ihm_ niemals weh tun können._

_Und wenn ich es nicht tue, wird Vater mich töten._

_Wozu noch warten?_

__

_Hogwarts, 20. Oktober 1997_

_Ich bin 17 Jahre alt._

_Ich werde niemals einer von _ihnen_ sein. _

_Ich hasse meinen Vater._

_Harry Potter hasst mich._

_Ich liebe Harry Potter._

_Das ist das Ende._

_Draco Malfoy_

Das war der letzte Eintrag.

An dem Tag, an dem Draco vor der Klasse zusammengebrochen war, hatte er sich umbringen wollen.

Der Gedanke hinterließ einen schalen Geschmack in meinem Mund.

Ich habe nie verstehen können, wie jemand freiwillig sterben konnte.

Aber jetzt war ich mir nicht mehr sicher.

Ich versuchte mich in seine Situation zu versetzen.

Sein Vater sah in ihm nicht mehr als eine Figur in einem grausamen Spiel um Macht und war bereit ihn ohne Zögern zu opfern.

Er war unsterblich in jemanden verliebt, der für alle Zeit unerreichbar war.

Er war gezwungen worden Dinge zu tun, die seinen wahren Überzeugungen zuwiderliefen.

Er hatte niemals eine Chance bekommen sein wahres Ich zu zeigen.

Hass und Abscheu die ich für ihn empfunden hatten waren mit einem Mal wie weggewischt.

Ich empfand nur noch unendliches Mitleid.


	6. Chapter 05 Hermines POV

Chapter 05 – Hermines POV

Im Krankenflügel ist es sehr still.

Die Herbstsonne fällt durch die hohen Fenster und malt Muster auf die Fliesen.

Eine einsame Fliege summt immer wieder gegen die Scheiben auf der Suche nach einem Weg ins Freie.

Die weißen Betten sind alle leer.

Alle bis auf eins.

Er liegt vollkommen reglos da. Die Augen geschlossen, Gesicht und Hände fast so weiß wie die Kissen. Nur die langsamen, kaum hörbaren Atemzüge beweisen, dass er noch am Leben ist.

Ich weiß selbst nicht, warum ich hergekommen bin.

Aber irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl das etwas mich herzog. In den letzten beiden Tagen habe ich unzählige Male die letzten Einträge in seinem Tagebuch gelesen, habe versucht den Schmerz zu verstehen, der hinter den Worten steht. Herzukommen schien nur der nächste logische Schritt zu sein.

Ich gestehe, dass ich irgendwie gehofft habe mit ihm zu sprechen, auch wenn ich nicht weiß, was ich hätte sagen sollen.

Aber er ist noch immer nicht aufgewacht.

Madame Pomfrey tut was sie kann.

Die Schnitte an seinem Arm sind bereits fast verheilt. Sie haben einen Dolch in der Tasche seiner Robe gefunden.

Vermutlich hat er sich die Wunden damit selbst zugefügt. Wochenlang. Immer wieder.

Er ist furchtbar dünn, kaum mehr als Haut und Knochen. Madame Pomfrey vermutet, dass er seit Wochen kaum gegessen hat. Sie flößt ihm nährende Tränke ein, da er selbst nicht in der Lage ist zu essen.

Denn was unserer Krankenschwester am meisten Sorge bereitet ist, dass sie ihn nicht dazu bringen kann aufzuwachen. Sie sagt, dass er sich so vollkommen in sich selbst zurückgezogen hat, dass sie nicht zu ihm durchdringen kann.

Ich sitze seit etwa einer Stunde hier, reglos, in Gedanken versunken. Niemand weiß dass ich hier bin. Ich habe Harry und Ron gesagt, dass ich in die Bibliothek gehe. Es gefällt mir nicht meine Freunde zu belügen, aber die Wahrheit würden sie nicht verstehen – ich verstehe sie ja selbst kaum.

Ich habe überlegt jemandem von dem Tagebuch zu erzählen. Madame Pomfrey, damit sie ihm vielleicht besser helfen kann, Professor Snape, der immerhin nachvollziehen kann, was es heißt das Dunkle Mal zu tragen, Professor Dumbledore, der Verständnis für alles hat, der ihn bestimmt schützen würde, vor seinem Vater, vor Voldemort, vor sich selbst.

Ich denke sogar daran Harry alles zu erzählen.

Aber ich sage nichts.

Statt dessen sitze ich hier und warte. Worauf weiß ich nicht.

Als Madame Pomfrey mich an der Schulter berührt fahre ich erschrocken zusammen. Ich weiß nicht wie lange ich hier sitze, der Raum ist in ein sanftes Dämmerlicht getaucht. Draußen ist es dunkel.

„Wie spät ist es?"Ich flüstere fast aus Angst die Stille zu stören.

„Kurz vor sieben. Sie sollte jetzt lieber gehen Miss Granger. Kommen sie morgen wieder wenn sie möchten. Sie sind ohnehin die Einzige."

Sieben Uhr! Du meine Güte! Ich habe stundenlang hier gesessen und ins Leere gestarrt. Die anderen haben sicher schon die Suchhunde losgeschickt.

Madame Pomfrey schiebt mich sanft aber bestimmt Richtung Ausgang.

Ich will mich gerade verabschieden, als mir plötzlich auffällt was sie gesagt hat:

„War außer mir denn niemand hier?"

Sie schüttelt traurig den Kopf.

„Nein, Professor Snape erkundigt sich natürlich jeden Tag, aber sonst war noch niemand hier. Nur Sie."Sie seufzt leise. „Nun ja, angesichts Mr. Malfoys Verhalten in der Vergangenheit sollte uns das wohl nicht wundern, aber traurig ist es dennoch. Aber machen Sie sich nicht zu viel Sorgen. Gute Nacht Miss Granger."

„Gute Nacht."

Ich kann es kaum fassen.

Niemand war hier? Niemand außer Professor Snape?

Aber was ist mit Zabini und Goyle?

Mit Pansy Parkinson, die doch angeblich so verliebt in ihn ist?

Was ist mit den anderen Slytherins?

Ich hätte gedacht, dass Malfoy Dutzende von Freunden hat.

Statt dessen muss ich erfahren, dass niemand für ihn da ist.

Niemand, außer seinem Lieblingslehrer und einem Mädchen, dass er hasst.

Zwei Wochen später...

„Hermine! Merlin noch mal, wo warst du schon wieder? Wir haben die ganze Bibliothek auf den Kopf gestellt... na ja fast, Madame Pince hat uns rausgeworfen, weil wir zu laut waren..., du hast das Abendessen verpasst...und....Hermine?"

Kaum hab ich den Gemeinschaftsraum betreten fällt Ron auch schon über mich her – wie jeden Abend.

Ich habe in den letzten zwei Wochen jeden Tag mehrer Stunden im Krankenflügel verbracht und jeden Abend werde ich von meinen Freunden überfallen und mit Fragen gelöchert.

Draco ist noch immer nicht aufgewacht. Er liegt da, stumm und reglos wie eine Porzellanpuppe. Die Haut so weiß und kalt wie Marmor.

Irgendwann, aus einem Instinkt heraus hab ich seine Hand genommen, ich dachte, dass es ihm vielleicht hilft, ihm zeigt, dass jemand da ist. Seine Finger sind knochig und eiskalt.

Ich weiß nicht, warum ich mich plötzlich für ihn verantwortlich fühle, aber ich habe angefangen mit ihm zu sprechen. Eigentlich denke ich nur laut, aber ich denke, der Klang einer menschlichen Stimme kann sicher kaum schaden. Warum ich das alles mache weiß ich wie gesagt nicht. Er war vom ersten Tag an gemein zu mir, hat mich aufs Übelste beschimpft und beleidigt, hat mir und meinen Freunden das Leben schwer gemacht. Und trotzdem. Nach allem was ich weiß, kann ich einfach nicht anders. Er tut mir so unsagbar leid und ich wünsche mir so sehr ihm helfen zu können.

Ich wünschte ich hätte die Chance den wahren Draco kennen zu lernen.

Aber dazu wird es wohl nicht kommen.

Madame Pomfrey sagt, dass er stirbt.

Sie hat alles versucht, aber es ist sinnlos.

Ich habe Professor Dumbledore und Professor Snape schließlich doch erzählt was ich weiß. Von seinem Vater, dem Cruciatus-Fluch, seinem Wunsch zu sterben. Und von Harry. Ich wollte diesen Teil erst für mich behalten, aber dann habe ich es doch erzählt. Sie wissen alles, und darum wissen sie auch, dass es keine Hoffnung gibt.

Er hat keinen Funken Lebenswillen mehr in sich.

Als ich an diesem Abend zurückkomme fühle ich mich als wäre ich hundert Jahre alt. Meine Freunde machen sich Sorgen, sagen aber nichts.

Sie wissen nicht wo ich jeden Tag hingehe, obwohl ich glaube, dass Harry etwas ahnt. Er sieht mich manchmal so seltsam an.

Eine halbe Stunde später bestätigt sich mein Verdacht.

„Hermine? Kann ich kurz mit dir reden?"

Seine Stimme ist ernst, er sieht mich forschend an.

Ich weiß was jetzt kommt, aber ich folge ihm trotzdem in den Jungenschlafsaal.

Niemand ist hier.

Der Novemberwind rüttelt an den Fenstern, der kleine Ofen in der Mitte des Zimmers verbreitet wohlige Wärme.

Harry sieht mich wieder so merkwürdig an. Mit einer Mischung aus Enttäuschung und Neugierde.

„Wie lange läuft das schon zwischen dir und Malfoy?"

Einen Moment bin ich sprachlos. Damit habe ich nicht gerechnet!

Er glaubt, dass Draco und ich eine heimliche Beziehung haben! Das ist absurd!!!!

„Wie meinst du das? Da läuft nicht das Geringste! Das ist total absurd! Ich weiß überhaupt nicht, wie du auf eine solche Idee kommst!"Ich bin wütender als ich gedacht hätte. Wie kommt er dazu? Ausgerechnet er!

„Hermine. Es ist doch mehr als offensichtlich. Ich hab dich gesehen. Jeden Tag schleichst du dich in den Krankenflügel. Du sitz an seinem Bett, hältst seine Hand, redest mit ihm. Du verhältst dich wie eine besorgte Freundin. Und dein wütendes Abstreiten macht es nur noch deutlicher. Warum solltest du dich so aufregen, wenn ich nicht ins Schwarze getroffen hätte. Keine Angst, Ron ahnt nichts, er glaubt immer noch, dass du ihn irgendwann mögen wirst, ich werde es ihm auch nicht sagen. Aber ich denke du solltest es tun."

An diesem Punkt bricht er ab, aber auch nur, um Luft zu holen.

Das darf doch alles nicht wahr sein. Und warum dieser verletzte Ausdruck in seinen Augen. Verletzt und ... eifersüchtig? Moment mal. Nein, das bilde ich mir nur ein. Und außerdem, wie kommt er dazu mir hier einen Vortrag zu halten.

„Jetzt hör mir mal zu, Harry. Du irrst dich. Du könntest gar nicht weiter daneben liegen. Ich..."

Er dreht mir jetzt den Rücken zu, schaut aus dem Fenster.

„Hör auf Hermine, ich glaub dir nicht. Und ich bin wirklich enttäuscht, dass du mir so wenig vertraust."

Jetzt reicht es! Draco liegt im Sterben und er spielt die verletzte Primadonna! Ohne zu überlegen renne ich aus dem Zimmer rüber in den Schlafsaal der Mädchen. Ich ziehe das Tagebuch unter meinem Kopfkissen hervor und gehe zurück. Er sitz auf dem Bett, den Kopf in die Hände gestützt und starrt auf den Boden. Ich öffne das Buch im hinteren Drittel, werfe es auf die Bettdecke und fahre ihn wütend an:

„Da! Lies das! Ich bin gespannt ob du dann immer noch so verdammt selbstgefällig bist."

Bevor ich meine Meinung noch ändern oder meine Entscheidung bereuen kann renne ich wieder aus dem Zimmer und schlage die Tür hinter mir zu.

Auf dem Weg zurück in meinen eigenen Schlafsaal merke ich, dass mir Tränen übers Gesichte laufen.

TBC...

A/N: Ich sagte ja, es wird dramatisch. Aber keine Angst. Ich werde nicht übertreiben. Dazu hab ich Dray und Harry viel zu lieb. ;o)

Ab dem nächsten Chap. wechsele ich die POV zu Harry. Also seid gespannt.

Yulah


	7. Chapter 06 Harrys POV

Chapter 06 – Harrys POV

Hogwarts, 08. November 1997

Sie ist wieder bei ihm.

Seit zwei Wochen geht sie nach dem Unterricht jeden Abend auf direktem Weg in den Krankenflügel. Sie glaubt, dass Ron und ich nichts davon merken.

Naja, was Ron angeht hat sie Recht.

Der Tag an dem es anfing hat sich auf alle Zeit in mein Gedächtnis gebrannt.

Vor fast drei Wochen nach einer katastrophalen Doppelstunde Zaubertränke ist Malfoy im Gang plötzlich ohnmächtig geworden.

Zuerst waren wir alle zu geschockt um zu reagieren, dann ging alles ziemlich schnell. Hermine und ich haben uns um ihn gekümmert, während Ron und Neville rumliefen wie aufgescheuchte Hühner.

Merlin, wie oft hatte ich mir vorgestellt wie es wohl sein würde Malfoy zu berühren, wie sich sein Haar und seine Haut anfühlen würden. Und dann liegt er auf einmal da, sein Kopf in meinem Schoß und trotz alle Sorge kann ich der Versuchung nicht widerstehen. Die blonden Haare sind weich und glatt wie Seide. Seit er im dritten Jahr aufgehört hat dieses grauenvolle Zeug hineinzuschmieren fallen die feinen silbrigen Strähnen immer wieder in sein Gesicht. Ein Gesicht, von dem ich in letzter Zeit so oft geträumt habe. Makellose, milchweiße Haut, weich und zart wie ich jetzt feststelle, fein geschwungene Lippen, die, auch wenn sie oft zu einem höhnischem Grinsen verzogen sind, dennoch so einladend wirken und seine atemberaubend schönen, silbergrauen Augen. Auch wenn sie jetzt geschlossen sind, die Wimpern zwei perfekte Halbmonde auf den bleichen Wangen, sehe ich seine Augen trotzdem vor mir. Augen in denen man sich verlieren kann.

Seien wir doch ehrlich: Augen, in denen ich mich schon vor Ewigkeiten rettungslos verloren _habe_.

Ja, ich gebe es zu: Ich, Harry Potter bin verliebt. Und zwar nicht in Cho Chang, die für eine Weile so was wie meine Freundin war und auch nicht in Ginny Weasley, die übrigens seit fast sechs Monaten mit Colin Creevey geht, und auch nicht in Hermine oder sonst ein Mädchen.

Nein! Ich liebe Draco Malfoy!

Den einzigen Menschen den ich nicht haben kann.

Eine Weile habe ich mir sogar eingeredet, dass er auch etwas für mich empfindet, ich hab ihn mehr als einmal dabei ertappt, wie er mich sehr seltsam ansah, aber da war wohl der Wunsch Vater des Gedanken.

Er lässt kaum eine Chance aus mich zu demütigen. Auch wenn das in letzter Zeit nachgelassen hat.

Niemand weiß von meiner heimlichen Besessenheit.

Die übrigens mitunter sehr absonderliche Blüten treibt.

Etwa zwei Monate vor den Sommerferien hatte es nach dem Quidditch-Spiel gegen Slytherin ziemlichen Ärger gegeben. Die Slytherins hatten nur knapp verloren und waren entsprechend sauer.

Auf dem Weg in die Umkleideräume überschütteten sie uns mit Beleidigungen und Schmähungen. Malfoy stichelte so lange, bis Ron schließlich der Kragen platze und er sich auf ihn stürzte. Erst Madame Hooch schaffte es die beiden auseinander zu bringen. Sie hielt beiden eine Standpauke, die sich gewaschen hatte – dem Rest beider Mannschaften übrigens auch, dann hatte sie die Streithähne bis zu den Ferien zum Nachsitzen verdonnert und in den Krankenflügel geschickt.

Ich wollte gerade hinter den anderen in Richtung Schloß gehen, als ich im Gras etwas glitzern sah. Es war eine Halskette. Ein Lederband mit einem silbernen Anhänger, einem Drachen. Ich wusste, dass die Kette Malfoy gehört; ich hatte sie schon öfter bei ihm gesehen. Ohne zu überlegen steckte ich das Schmuckstück ein und nahm es mit.

Erst hatte ich vor es ihm wieder zu geben, ihn vorher vielleicht noch ein bisschen damit zu ärgern, aber irgendwie hab ich es mir anders überlegt.

Malfoy war fuchsteufelswild als er bemerkte, dass er die Kette verloren hat. Er hat tagelang das halbe Schloß auf den Kopf gestellt, hat behauptet Ron hätte die Kette gestohlen, aber alles ohne Erfolg. Dass der Drache sicher versteckt in meiner Kleidertruhe lag konnte er ja schließlich nicht wissen.

Irgendwann während dieser zwei Monate vor den Ferien wurde mir dann plötzlich klar, dass ich mich verliebt hatte. Und auf einmal hatte der Anhänger eine völlig neue Bedeutung. Er stellte eine Verbindung zu Draco her.

Ich kann mich auch nicht mehr erinnern, wann ich anfing die Kette selbst zu tragen. Erst heimlich, wenn ich allein war, dann auch tagsüber sicher verborgen unter meiner Kleidung, bis ich mich schließlich gar nicht mehr davon trennen konnte. Auch jetzt, obwohl auch die letzte Chance verloren ist, liegt der silberne Drache warm auf meiner Haut.

Als ich an diesem verfluchten Freitag sah, wie er zusammenbrach, setzte mein Herz einen Schlag aus. Eine Welle der Übelkeit überkam mich, ich wollte ihn in den Arm nehmen, ihn allein durch meine Liebe wieder aufwecken, aber ich war wie erstarrt. Meine Bewegungen waren mechanisch und etwas unsicher.

Hermine behielt als einzige vollkommen die Nerven.

Jetzt weiß ich auch warum.

Als sie seinen Ärmel hochschob und uns das Dunkle Mal entgegenleuchtete traf mich die Realität mit voller Wucht.

Er war ein Todesser!

Er war noch immer mein Feind und würde es auch für alle Zeiten sein!

Ich hatte mir monatelang etwas vorgemacht.

Während der Ferien hatte ich Tag und Nacht von ihm geträumt, hatte manchmal leise seinen Namen ausgesprochen nur um zu sehen wie es sich anfühlen würde normal mit ihm zu reden, statt ihn zu beleidigen.

Ich hatte ihm sogar geschrieben, die Briefe aber nie abgeschickt. Sie lagen ganz unten in meiner Truhe, denn ich brachte es auch nicht über mich sie wegzuwerfen.

Das ganze Wochenende kämpfte ich gegen die Versuchung an in den Krankenflügel zu gehen und nach ihm zu sehen.

Ich konnte das nicht tun. Ich war nicht einer seiner Freunde. Ich hatte kein Recht dazu.

Aber als er am Donnerstag immer noch nicht wieder zum Unterricht erschienen war, konnte ich es nicht mehr länger aushalten.

Ich wartete bis nach dem Abendessen, dann schlich ich mich aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.

Ich wollte nur einen kurzen Blick riskieren, wollte sehen ob es ihm besser ging, auf eine Chance mit ihm zu sprechen hoffte ich nicht, vermutlich würde er mich ohnehin nur verhöhnen und dann wegschicken.

Ich hatte fest damit gerechnet einen Haufen Slytherins im Krankenflügel zu sehen, aber da saß nur eine einzige einsame Person neben seinem Bett, hielt seine Hand und redete leise mit Madame Pomfrey.

Auf die Entfernung und im Dämmerlicht konnte ich sie nicht erkennen, doch dann drehte sie den Kopf leicht, sodass das Gesicht im Licht der Kerzen aufleuchtet.

Nur mühsam konnte ich mir ein erschrockenes Aufkeuchen verkneifen.

Hermine!

Sie saß da wie selbstverständlich, strich mit den Fingern sacht über seine Stirn und schob eine feine Haarsträhne aus seinem Gesicht.

Eine heiße Welle der Eifersucht überschwemmte mich.

Wie konnte sie das tun?

Sie hasste ihn!

Warum hatte sie nie etwas gesagt? Okay, die Antwort auf die Frage kenne ich.

Aber wie konnte sie Ron das antun? Ich dachte immer sie liebt ihn.

Wie kann sie _mir_ das antun?

Merkwürdig, dass sie in dem Moment nicht aufsah.

Das Geräusch, das mein Herz machte als es brach, musste sie doch gehört haben.

Seitdem sind zwei Wochen vergangen.

Jeden Abend schleicht sie sich in den Krankenflügel um bei ihm zu sein.

Ich versuche mir nichts anmerken zu lassen, versuche sie zu behandeln wie immer. Ron ahnt nichts. Wie auch. Er ist so verliebt in Hermine, dass er nie glauben würde, dass sie ihn hintergeht.

Gut, die beiden haben keine Beziehung, aber sie muss doch wissen, was er für sie empfindet.

Ich meine, es geht hier eigentlich nur um Ron.

Sie nutzt seine Gefühle aus.

Damit keine Missverständnisse aufkommen: Ich rege mich hier wirklich lediglich darüber auf wie man meinen besten Freund behandelt.

Natürlich, bin ich eifersüchtig! So eifersüchtig, dass ich fast daran ersticke, aber darum geht es nicht.

Ich hatte schließlich ohnehin nie eine Chance.

Aber wenn er schon eine Freundin haben muss, warum dann ausgerechnet Hermine? Warum meine beste Freundin.

Plötzlich will ich unbedingt wissen, wie lange das schon so geht.

Seit wann trifft sie sich hinter meinem ... unseren Rücken mit ihm?

Vielleicht geht das schon Monate lang so.

Hey, Moment mal.

Was ist, wenn Malfoy sich darum mit Ron geprügelt hat?

Wegen Hermine?

Oh. Mein. Gott.

Ich muss es wissen.

Auch wenn ich es nicht ertragen kann.

Aber ich muss es einfach wissen.

Ich werde sie fragen.

Heute noch.

Gleich, wenn sie wieder zurück ist.

Auch wenn ich nicht weiß, ob ich den Schmerz ertragen kann.


	8. Chapter 07 Harrys POV

Chapter 07 – Harrys POV

_Hogwarts, 20. Oktober 1997_

_Ich bin 17 Jahre alt._

_Ich werde niemals einer von _ihnen_ sein. _

_Ich hasse meinen Vater._

_Harry Potter hasst mich._

_Ich liebe Harry Potter._

_Das ist das Ende._

_Draco Malfoy_

Ich liebe Harry Potter.... Ich liebe Harry Potter....

Seit Hermine mich mit dem Tagebuch allein gelassen hat müssen Stunden vergangen sein. Ron und die anderen sind längst im Bett.

Ich sitze hier und lese immer wieder diese letzten Sätze.

Wieder und wieder.

_Ich liebe Harry Potter._

Er liebt mich.

_Mich!_

Nicht Hermine.

Nicht Pansy Parkinson.

Und auch sonst niemanden.

Mich allein.

Mein sehnlichster Wunsch hat sich erfüllt.

Trotzdem bin ich nicht glücklich.

Ich fühle mich schuldig.

Er wollte sterben, weil er mich liebt.

Wäre er an dem Tag nicht ohnmächtig geworden, wäre er jetzt tot.

Ich fühle kalte Wut in mir, wenn ich an die Dinge denke, die sein Vater ihm angetan hat und als ich die Zeilen lese, die direkt an mich gerichtet zu sein scheinen, habe ich das Gefühl an dem Kloß in meinem Hals zu ersticken.

‚_Vergib mir Harry.'_

Auch als die Todesser ihn in ihren Klauen hielten, hat er an mich gedacht.

Hat daran gedacht, dass ich ihn hassen würde. Noch mehr als vorher.

Dabei hasse ich ihn nicht.

Ich hasse ihn nicht.

Ich liebe ihn.

Ich liebe dich, Draco.

Ich liebe dich.

Plötzlich ist mir klar was ich jetzt tun muss.

Ich muss zu ihm.

Muss ihn sehen.

Ihm sagen, dass alles gut wird.

Dass ich ihn liebe.

Ohne weiter zu überlegen klettere ich aus dem Bett, hol meinen Unsichtbarkeitsumhang und schleiche aus dem Schlafsaal.

Der Gemeinschaftsraum ist verlassen.

Eine einsame Lampe brennt auf dem Tisch beim Kamin.

Vermutlich hat jemand vergessen sie zu löschen.

„Ich bin hier, Harry."

Beim Klang von Hermines Stimme fahre ich fast aus der Haut.

Sie sitz in dem Sessel am Kamin, ein Buch auf dem Schoß und sieht mich traurig an. Dann bemerkt sie den Umhang in meiner Hand.

„Wo wolltest du hin? In den Krankenflügel? Würdest du vorher mit mir reden?"

Sie deutet auf den Sessel neben sich. Ich habe auf einmal ein furchtbar schlechtes Gewissen. Ich habe sie ja praktisch als Verräterin beschimpft.

Ich muss mich bei ihr entschuldigen.

„Hermine. Bitte verzeih mir. Ich hab mich wie ein Idiot aufgeführt."

Sie nickt leicht.

„Ja, das hast du."

Mehr nicht. Sie macht es mir nicht leicht.

„Es ist nur... wegen Ron... und... ich war.... ich mein.... ich war so eifersüchtig."Den letzten Teil flüstere ich fast. Sie hört es trotzdem. Auf einmal weicht alle Farbe aus ihrem Gesicht. Was hat das zu bedeuten?

„Was hast du gesagt?"Ihre Stimme ist leise, irgendwie atemlos, geschockt.

„Harry, nein. Sag mir dass das nicht wahr ist. Sag mir bitte, dass das nicht wahr ist."Sie fleht fast.

Ich merke wie die Wut zurückkommt. Wie kann sie nur?

„Was soll das heißen? Bei dir ist es in Ordnung, ja? Du darfst dich in ihn verlieben, aber ich nicht? Was soll das? Immerhin hast du doch sein Tagebuch gelesen. Ja, ich gebe es zu, ich liebe ihn. Und zwar schon ewig. Warum darf ich das nicht?"

„Harry..." Sie versucht mich zu unterbrechen. Aber ich höre nicht zu. Ich bin so verdammt wütend. Sie ist meine beste Freundin! Ich bin aufgesprungen, laufe aufgebracht hin und her.

„Komm mir jetzt nicht mit ‚Harry'! Ich dachte wir wären Freunde. Glaubst du ich möchte nicht auch jemanden der mich liebt? Du hast ja Ron, auch wenn ihr beide zu verklemmt seid das zu sehen, aber ich habe niemanden. Und dann erfahre ich, das der Junge, in den ich unsterblich verliebt bin, meine Gefühle erwidert und du willst mir das kaputt machen! Warum, Hermine? Warum gönnst du mir das nicht?"

„Harry, bitte."Sie kommt auf mich zu, legt mir die Hände auf die Schultern. Ich sehe, dass ihr Tränen übers Gesicht laufen. Sie sieht mich flehend an.

„Bitte hör auf."Sie schüttelt mich leicht, zwingt mich ihr in die Augen zu sehen.

„Harry, er stirbt."

Die Stille die diesem Satz folgt ist fast greifbar.

Die Worte hallen in meinem Kopf nach wie Donner.

Er stirbt?

Aber das kann nicht sein.

Das _darf_ nicht sein!

„Harry, bitte schau doch nicht so."Sie zwingt mich sanft dazu mich zu setzten.

„Was? Bitte sag, dass das nicht wahr ist."Meine Stimme klingt rau, fremd in meinen Ohren.

Sie senkt den Kopf.

„Es geht ihm sehr schlecht, Harry. Madame Pomfrey sagt es besteht keine Hoffnung mehr. Er wird einfach nicht wach. Er _will_ sterben. Seine Seele ist mit all dem nicht fertig geworden, darum hat er aufgegeben."

_Es besteht keine Hoffnung._

_Keine Hoffnung. _

Ich höre es kaum als sie weiterspricht.

„Du weißt, dass er vorhatte sich das Leben zu nehmen? Er ist an dem Tag zusammengebrochen, weil er seit Wochen weder gegessen noch geschlafen hat. An dem Tag hat ihm das das Leben gerettet, aber auf lange Sicht gesehen, tötet es ihn."

„Wie lange bleibt ihm noch?"Ich muss diese Frage stellen, muss es wissen.

„Madame Pomfrey sagt, dass er den Dezember wahrscheinlich nicht mehr erleben wird."

Ich taste nach dem Anhänger der unter meinem Pullover verborgen ist. Meine Hand klammert sich um den Drachen, bis die scharfkantigen Flügel mir ins Fleisch schneiden. Der Schmerz vertreibt für einen Moment die Taubheit die sich in mir ausbreitet. Den Schmerz in meinem Herzen kann er nicht vertreiben.

„Harry, es tut mir so leid. Ich hätte dir das Tagebuch nicht geben dürfen. Aber ich war so wütend. Ich dachte das würde dich wieder zur Vernunft bringen. Ich konnte doch nicht ahnen, dass du etwas für ihn empfindest. Das du ihn liebst. Warum hast du denn nichts gesagt?"Sie wiederholt die Frage, die ich ihr nur wenige Stunden zuvor selbst gestellt habe.

Als ich zu weinen beginne nimmt sie mich in den Arm und streichelt mir sacht über den Rücken. Ich kann fühlen, dass ihr Körper leicht zittert.

Lange Zeit sitzen wir da, halten uns umschlungen und weinen um eine Liebe die niemals eine Chance bekommen hatte und jetzt auch niemals eine Chance bekommen würde.


	9. Chapter 08 Harrys POV

Chapter 08 – Harrys POV

Am nächsten Morgen werden wir vom mühsame unterdrückten Flüstern und Kichern unserer Hausgenossen geweckt. Wir liegen zusammengekuschelt auf der Couch, Hermines Kopf liegt auf meiner Brust. Mir ist klar wie das aussehen muss, aber es ist mir egal. Es dauert nur Sekunden bis die Ereignisse der letzten 12 Stunden über mir hereinbrechen wie eine Flutwelle.

Das Tagebuch.

Draco.

Er liebt mich.

Er wird sterben.

Ron drängelt sich zwischen zwei Drittklässlern durch.

„Harry? Hermine? Was macht ihr hier? Warum liegt ihr da auf der Couch?"  
Seine Stimme klingt verletzt.

Nein, bitte nicht. Es hat schon zu viele Opfer gegeben. Lass Ron bitte da raus.

Ich setze mich auf, lächle meinen Freund an.

„Morgen Ron. Keine Sorge, wir haben uns gestern Abend rettungslos verquatscht und sind wohl eingeschlafen."

Hermine gähnt verstohlen, schenkt Ron ihr strahlendstes Lächeln, das ihn dahinschmelzen lässt wie Butter in der Sonne und verschwindet dann in Richtung Mädchenschlafsaal. Die anderen verziehen sich jetzt auch wieder, da es ja offensichtlich nichts zu sehen gibt.

Ron seufzt erleichtert und lässt sich neben mich auf die Couch fallen.

„Mann, und ich dachte schon ich müsste dich zum Duell fordern."

Ich versuche mir nichts anmerken zu lassen, vergrabe den Schmerz in mir so tief ich kann.

„Nur gut dass heute Samstag ist. Nach so einer Nacht auf der Couch könnte ich Snapes Unterricht unmöglich folgen. Ich glaub ich geh mich mal umziehen. Geh ruhig schon vor zum Frühstück. Du hältst es doch kaum noch aus wie ich dich kenn."

Er grinst mich an, klopft mir auf die Schulter und verschwindet Richtung Porträtloch. „Hey, Seamus, Dean, wartet auf mich!"

Als ich eine halbe Stunde später auf dem Weg in die Große Halle bin, hab ich plötzlich das Gefühl, dass ich die Gegenwart meiner Freunde jetzt nicht ertragen kann. Statt dessen merke ich, dass ich in Richtung Krankenflügel gehe.

Madame Pomfrey sieht mich erstaunt an, als ich ihr Refugium betrete. Sie sitzt am Bett eines Erstklässlers, der von seiner Eidechse gebissen wurde.

„Mr. Potter? Was kann ich für sie tun? Geht es Ihnen nicht gut?"

Natürlich. Sie muss denken, dass ich hier bin weil ich krank bin.

Kein Wunder so wie ich aussehe. Völlig übermüdet, mit rotgeweinten Augen und zitternden Händen.

„Nein.. ich...mir geht es gut. Es ist.... Draco.... ich würde ihn gern sehen."

Sie zieht eine Augebraue hoch, sieht mich mehr als erstaunt an. Wer kann ihr das verdenken. Immerhin frage ich sie gerade ob ich einen meiner schlimmsten Feinde besuchen darf. Dann deutet sie auf das andere Ende des Raumes.

Das Bett am Fenster ist mit Stellwänden vor neugierigen Blicken geschützt.

„Danke."

„Harry. Es geht Mr. Malfoy sehr schlecht. Sie sollten ihre Rivalität für eine Weile vergessen. Ich weiß, dass Sie ihm nichts antun würden, aber ich sage es Ihnen trotzdem."

Ich kann ihr ihre Besorgnis kaum verübeln.

„Hermine sagt, dass er sterben wird?"Ich höre selbst den flehenden Unterton in meiner Stimme. Sie nickt leicht.

„Ich fürchte ja."

„Gibt es keine Hoffnung mehr?" Ich kann einfach nicht anders. Mein Herz weigert sich zu glauben, dass ich ihn wieder verlieren soll, jetzt wo ich ihn endlich gefunden habe.

„Harry, es gibt immer Hoffnung. Auch wenn ich sie in diesem Fall nicht erkennen kann."

„Danke, Madame Pomfrey, dass sie so ehrlich sind."

„Darf ich Ihnen eine Frage stellen Harry? Ich finde es sehr merkwürdig, dass Mr. Malfoy keinen Besuch bekommt. Außer Professor Snape war nur Miss Granger hier und jetzt Sie. Wie kommt es, dass seine Freunde ihn im Stich lassen, während seine Feinde sich um ihn kümmern?"

Hermine hat mir erzählt, dass außer ihr nie jemand hier war, dass es die Slytherins nicht zu kümmern scheint, was aus Draco wird.

Ich denke nicht einmal daran zu lügen.

„Ich liebe ihn."

Sie sieht mich erstaunt an, sagt aber nichts. Ich lächle schwach, gehe dann durch den Raum zu seinem Bett.

Sein Anblick schnürt mir die Kehle zu.

Er sieht so zart und zerbrechlich aus. Seine Haut ist so weiß, dass ich das feine Gespinst der Adern durchschimmern sehe. Einen Augenblick lang kommt mir der schreckliche Gedanke, dass er vielleicht schon tot ist, dass es nur noch niemand bemerkt hat. Dann sehe ich, dass sein Brustkorb sich kaum merklich hebt und senkt. Geisterhafte Atemzüge, gerade ausreichend um ihn einen weiteren Tag am Leben zu halten.

Neben dem Bett steht ein Hocker. Ich ziehe ihn zu mir und setze mich. Einige Minuten lang wage ich kaum zu atmen. Ich sitze nur da und sehe ihn an. Ich kann hören wie Madame Pomfrey den Raum verläßt, höre das leise Wimmern des Erstklässlers; er hat Schmerzen, die Echse war offensichtlich giftig.

Davon abgesehen ist es absolut still.

Vorsichtig berühre ich seine Hand. Die Haut ist kalt wie Eis.

Ich nehme seine Hand behutsam in meine, schließe beide Hände schützend um seine schlanken Finger, dann beuge ich mich vor und hauche sacht zwischen meine Finger um seine zu wärmen.

Meine Lippen streifen die glatte, kalte Haut, aber ich kann spüren, wie die Kälte langsam weicht.

Jede meiner Bewegungen ist rein instinktiv, ich denke nicht eine Sekunde darüber nach. Ich tue nur das, was mir richtig erscheint.

Ich sitze lange so da, die Ellbogen auf das Bett gestützt, meine Hände umschließen wie ein Kokon seine rechte Hand, meine Lippen berühren leicht seine Finger. Ich habe die Augen geschlossen, Tränen laufen mir übers Gesicht, aber ich mache mir nicht die Mühe sie wegzuwischen. Die Tränen tropfen auf unsere Hände, auf die Bettdecke.

Eine Weile später höre ich Stimmen, dann steht Hermine neben mir.

„Harry? Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

Ich versuche zu lächeln, scheitere aber kläglich.

„Wo ist Ron?"

„Spielt Karten mit Dean und Seamus. Er glaubt ich bin in der Bibliothek. Ich denke, er muss die Wahrheit vorerst nicht kennen."

Sie holt sich einen Stuhl und setzt sich neben mich.

Sie sieht auf unsere Hände, die jetzt auf der Bettdecke liegen.

„Kann ich dir helfen?"

Ich schüttle den Kopf. Niemand kann mir helfen.

Dann zucke ich plötzlich zusammen. Seine Finger haben sich bewegt! Es war nur der Hauch einer Bewegung, zart wie ein verletzter Schmetterling, der mit den Flügeln schlägt, aber es war eine Bewegung.

„Hermine, seine Hand hat sich bewegt."Meine Stimme klingt atemlos.

Sie lächelt mich traurig an.

„Ich weiß. Sein Körper reagiert manchmal auf Berührungen. Es tut mir leid, Harry. Ich hätte dir das sagen müssen."

Meine Hoffnung zersplittert nur Sekunden nachdem sie erwacht ist.

Einen Moment lang habe ich das Gefühl, dass mein Herz zerspringt. Meine Stimme ist heiser vor Tränen, als ich Hermine bitte zu gehen.

„Bitte, sei mir nicht böse. Aber ich wäre gern noch etwas allein mit ihm."

Sie streicht mir sacht übers Haar, dann steht sie auf und geht.

Als sie weg ist versuche ich noch einen Augenblick lang nach Fassung zu ringen, aber dann brechen alle Dämme.

Ich vergrabe mein Gesicht in den Händen und beginne hemmungslos und unkontrolliert zu schluchzen.

„Warum? Warum jetzt? Warum müsst ihr ihn mir wegnehmen?"Ich weiß nicht an wen sich meine Fragen richten, aber ich erwarte auch keine Antworten.

Ich strecke die Hand aus, berühre sein Gesicht, schmiege die Handfläche gegen seine Wange, mein Daumen streicht sacht über seine weichen Lippen. Seine Haut ist weiß wie Schnee und kalt wie der Tod. Wie sehr hab ich mir gewünscht ihn zu berühren, aber ich habe mir niemals ausgemalt, dafür einen so hohen Preis zahlen zu müssen.

„Bitte....stirb nicht.... Draco... du darfst nicht sterben...Verlass mich nicht...nicht jetzt....nicht so....ich liebe dich...Hörst du mich? Ich liebe dich Draco....Bitte bleib bei mir!...."

Ich registriere kaum als mich jemand an den Schultern fasst und sanft von Draco wegzieht. Als ich aufblicke sehe ich durch die Tränen hindurch die schwarzen Augen von Professor Snape. Er sieht mich einen langen Augenblick aufmerksam und forschend an, in seinem Gesicht ist nicht die leiseste Spur von Abscheu oder Spott zu sehen, dann wendet er sich dem Bett zu. Jemand nimmt mich in den Arm und flüstert beruhigend auf mich ein. Es dauert einen Moment bis ich Hermine erkenne. Sie hatte draußen auf mich gewartet. Sie legt mir den Arm um die Schultern und führt mich sanft aus dem Krankenflügel.

TBC

Haltet durch! Noch drei Kapitel bis zum Ende. (Happy End???)

Ich beeil mich auch.

Yulah


	10. Chapter 09 Harrys POV

Chapter 09 – Harrys POV

Vom Rest des Tages bekomme ich kaum etwas mit.

Nachdem Hermine mich zurück in den Gryffindorturm gebracht hat, habe ich stundenlang geschlafen. Die durchwachte Nacht und all die Tränen fordern ihren Tribut. Zwischendurch hab ich schlecht geträumt, kann mich aber nicht mehr daran erinnern. Als ich gegen Abend wach werde, höre ich besorgte Stimmen, die sich leise unterhalten. Ich sehe sie nicht, weil die Vorhänge meines Bettes zugezogen sind, hab aber weder die Kraft noch die Lust sie zu öffnen und nachzusehen. Im Moment ist es mir lieber wenn ich niemandem begegnen muss.

Rons Stimme ist deutlich herauszuhören. Ich weiß, dass mein bester Freund sich Sorgen macht. Ich kann mich vage an sein geschocktes Gesicht erinnern, als wir aus dem Krankenflügel zurückkamen. Hermine wollte mit ihm sprechen, wie viel er mittlerweile weiß, kann ich nur raten. Mir fällt Professor Snapes Gesichtsausdruck wieder ein. Von Hermine weiß ich, dass er über den Inhalt und die Hintergründe des Tagebuches im Bilde ist. Und nach den Geschehnissen heute morgen, dürfte er sich auch über meine Gefühle im Klare sein. Was ich nicht weiß ist, wie er dazu steht. Aber eigentlich spielt es auch keine Rolle.

Im Moment spielt eigentlich nichts eine Rolle. Ich fühle mich leer, als hätte mein Leben jeden Sinn verloren. Ist es das was Draco gefühlt hat? Ist das das Gefühl, das ihn dazu gebracht hat aufzugeben, sich den Tod zu wünschen?

Mir wird plötzlich klar, dass Draco Malfoy in den letzten sechs Jahren immer eine wichtige Rolle in meinem Leben gespielt hat. Vom ersten Moment an hat er einen besonderen Platz beansprucht. Auch als es noch sein einziges Ziel war mir zu schaden. Ich war mir seiner Gegenwart immer mehr als bewusst. Habe in jedem Raum den ich betrat unbewusst nach ihm gesucht. Ich kannte ihn so gut wie sonst nur meine Freunde. Das heißt, ich kannte seine Gewohnheiten, die Person, die er nach außen hin war. Sein wahres Ich kannte ich ebenso wenig wie alle anderen.

Als seine Sticheleien vor etwa einem Jahr weniger wurden, empfand ich fast so etwas wie Verlust. Ich konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass seine Gefühle für mich sich schon damals so vollkommen geändert hatten.

Hätte ich es doch nur gewusst!

Vielleicht wäre ich mir meiner eigenen Gefühle dann schon viel früher bewusst geworden, vielleicht hätten wir eine Chance gehabt.

Vielleicht... Jetzt würde ich es nie erfahren.

Der Schmerz kehrt gnadenlos zurück und überrollt mich. Ich beiße mir auf die Lippen um ein Aufschluchzen zu unterdrücken, aber Ron hat es gehört.

„Harry? Bist du wach? Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

Er schiebt die Vorhänge einen Spalt weit auseinander und steckt seinen Kopf herein. Ich kann seine Gesicht nicht erkennen, aber die Sorge ist deutlich in seiner Stimme zu hören.

„Kann ich dir irgendetwas holen?"

„Etwas zu trinken wäre gut. Danke Ron."

Er verschwindet, ich kann hören wie er die anderen aus dem Zimmer scheucht, einen Moment später ist er wieder da. Er schiebt die Vorhänge weiter auf, gibt mir ein Glas Wasser und setzt sich dann auf die Bettkante. Während ich trinke mustert er mich als würde er mich heute zum ersten Mal sehen.

Ich stellt das Glas auf den Nachttisch und sehe meinen Freund dann auffordernd an.

Er sieht verlegen auf seine Schuhe und spielt mit dem Saum seines Pullovers. Er will ganz offensichtlich etwas loswerden, weiß aber nicht wie.

Ich beschließe die Initiative zu ergreifen:

„Was weißt du?"

Er schrickt kurz zusammen und antwortet dann ohne mich anzusehen.

„Hermine hat mir ein bisschen was erzählt. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass es nicht alles war. Aber sie hat davon gesprochen das Malfoy ziemlich krank ist, und das du...das er.... das...."Er bricht ab, sieht mich halb ängstlich, halb flehend an.

„Stimmt es?"

„Ja. Ich liebe ihn. Und nach allem was ich weiß empfindet er dasselbe."

„Aber Harry. Ich meine - Malfoy? Bitte, sei mir nicht böse, aber ich verstehe das nicht. Er war immer so gemein zu uns und vor allem zu dir. Wie kannst du dich denn auf einmal in ihn verlieben?"

Ich versuche meinen Freund zu verstehen und seltsamerweise gelingt es mir problemlos. Ich hätte es wohl auch nicht verstanden wären die Rollen vertauscht.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Ron. Ich weiß nur, dass ich auf einmal gemerkt habe, dass ich ihn liebe, und dass ich mir nichts sehnlicher wünschte, als dass er auch so fühlt. Aber das spielt jetzt alles keine Rolle mehr. Er...er wird...Draco...."an diesem Punkt bricht meine Stimme, ich kann nicht weitersprechen. Ich kann es nicht aussprechen. Ich schlage die Hände vors Gesicht und weine ohne einen Laut. Ron sitzt unsicher neben mir und tätschelt hilflos mein Knie.

Eine Weile später sitzen wir stumm da und hängen jeder den eigenen Gedanken nach. Ich habe aufgehört zu weinen, irgendwann sind einfach keine Tränen mehr da. Er spricht als erster wieder:

„Es tut mir so leid, Harry."Er überlegt einen Moment.

„Aber weißt du, vielleicht irrt sich Madame Pomfrey ja auch. Ich meine, sie kann doch nicht alles wissen, oder?"

Womit habe ich nur einen solchen Freund verdient?

Ich habe ihm gerade den Schock seines Lebens versetzt, und alles woran er denkt ist wie er mich aufmuntern kann.

„Ja, vielleicht irrt sie sich..." Ich glaube nicht wirklich daran, aber was soll ich sonst sagen?

Wieder ist es eine ganze Weile ruhig.

Dann hören wir plötzlich Stimmen auf der Treppe. Aufgebrachte Stimmen.

Die Tür geht auf und Hermine kommt herein. Sie ist vollkommen außer Atem, ihre Wangen sind gerötet.

„Harry! Du musst sofort mitkommen! Schnell!"

Angst schnürt mir die Kehle zu.

Nein!

Bitte nicht!

Es darf nicht vorbei sein!

Sie muss die Panik in meinen Augen sehen, aber sie geht nicht darauf ein.

„Komm Harry. Bitte."

Ich stehe unsicher auf, sehe Ron an, dann folge ich Hermine.

Im Krankenflügel werden wir schon von Madame Pomfrey erwartet.

„Harry! Wie gut dass Sie hier sind. Kommen Sie!"

Professor Snape steht neben Dracos Bett, aber als er mich sieht tritt er beiseite.

Er liegt noch immer mit geschlossenen Augen da, aber sein Atem kommt in harten unregelmäßigen Zügen, seine Hände sind um die Decke verkrampft, das bleiche Gesicht ist feucht von Schweiß.

„Harry...." Ein kaum hörbares Flüstern, seine Finger tasten suchend über die Decke.

Ich zögere keinen Moment mehr, setze mich auf das Bett und nehme seine Hände in meine.

„Shht. Ich bin hier. Hab keine Angst."Ich beuge mich vor, um ihm die schweißnassen Strähnen aus dem Gesicht zu streichen, doch in dem Moment als meine Fingerspitzen seine Haut berühren öffnet er plötzlich weit die Augen. Die Pupillen sind so stark geweitet, dass seine Augen fast schwarz sind. In ihnen steht ein Ausdruck nackter Panik.

Er lässt meine Hand los und verkriecht sich ans Kopfende des Bettes ohne mich einen Augenblick aus den Augen zu lassen.

Sein Anblick krampft mein Herz zusammen. Er sitz da, die Beine eng an den Körper gezogen, die Arme um die Knie geschlungen, am ganzen Körper zitternd, Todesangst in den Augen. Er erkennt mich nicht. Eine unbändige Wut gegen seinen Vater kocht in mir hoch. Wie konnte er ihm das nur antun?

Ich hebe beide Hände, um zu zeigen dass ich keine Waffen habe.

„Draco. Hey, ich bin es. Erkennst du mich nicht? Harry Potter. Ich werde dir nicht weh tun. Ich könnte dir niemals weh tun. Hab keine Angst."

Ich rede leise und beruhigend auf ihn ein. Ich habe vergessen, dass Snape, Hermine und Madame Pomfrey hinter mir stehen, alles was ich sehe ist sein wunderschönes Gesicht und die Angst in seinen Augen.

_Was haben sie dir nur angetan?_

Er starrt mich noch immer misstrauisch an. Dann, leise:

„Harry?"

„Ja."

Er schluchzt auf, wirft sich in meine Armen, klammert sich an mich wie ein Ertrinkender. Ich halte ihn so fest ich kann, spüre seinen schlanken, warmen Körper, der sich schutzsuchend an mich schmiegt. Er hat sein Gesicht an meinem Hals vergraben, ich kann seine Tränen fühlen, die über meinen Nacken laufen. Meine eigenen Tränen tropfen in sein silberblondes Haar.

Lange Zeit sitze wir so da, engumschlungen, weinend. Ich merke nicht, dass die anderen den Raum verlassen haben, mein ganzes Sein konzentriert sich auf Draco. Schließlich finde ich auch meine Stimme wieder. Ich fange wieder an leise Beruhigungen zu murmeln, während ich ihm sanft über den Rücken streichle.

„Shhht. Ist ja gut. Ich bin bei dir. Ich lass nicht zu, dass sie dir noch mal weh tun. Niemand wir dich je wieder verletzten, das verspreche ich dir. Ich werde auf dich aufpassen."Ich kann fühlen, wie er sich langsam entspannt. Sein Atem wird ruhiger, das Schluchzen ebbt langsam ab.

„Ich liebe dich."

Augenblicklich versteift sich sein Körper wieder. Er windet sich aus meiner Umarmung, sieht mich mit gerunzelter Stirn an. Sein Gesicht ist nass von Tränen, seine silbrigen Augen funkeln.

„Was?" Seine Stimme ist rau. Mir wird klar, dass er mir nicht glaubt.

Und mir fällt nur ein Beweis ein.

Behutsam nehme ich sein Gesicht in beide Hände und sehe ihm tief in die Augen, mein Herz schlägt bis zum Hals.

„Ich liebe dich. Egal was du davon hältst."

Als unsere Lippen sich berühren, habe ich das Gefühl den Boden unter den Füßen zu verlieren.

Einen Augenblick lang, lässt Draco alles reglos geschehen, dann entspannt er sich und erwidert meine Kuss.

Es ist der zärtlichste Kuss meines Lebens, langsam, vorsichtig und unendlich sanft. Dann schmiegt er sich wieder in meine Arme, legt den Kopf auf meine Schulter und schließt die Augen.

„Ich liebe dich, Harry..."sein Stimme ist so leise, dass ich ihn kaum höre.

Bevor ich etwas sagen kann, merke ich, dass er in meinen Armen eingeschlafen ist.


	11. Chapter 10 Harrys POV

Chapter 10 – Harrys POV

Zwei Wochen später durfte Draco mit Genehmigung von Madame Pomfrey den Krankenflügel verlassen. Er war noch immer schrecklich dünn, aber davon abgesehen wieder vollkommen gesund.

Nach und nach fand er wieder in sein gewohntes Leben zurück, mit einigen kleinen, aber wesentlichen Unterschieden.

Seine Slytherinfreunde gaben alle vor sich unglaublich zu freuen, dass er wieder da war und entschuldigten sich wortreich dafür ihn nie besucht zu haben. Draco hörte sich das Geschwätz ganze drei Tage an, bevor ihm der Kragen platzte.

Wir saßen gerade beim Abendessen und Pansy versuchte zum vierten Mal Draco davon zu überzeugen, dass Madame Pomfrey sich geweigert hätte sie in den Krankenflügel zu lassen, als er sie wütend unterbrach:

„Jetzt halt endlich den Mund, Pansy! Für wie blöd hältst du mich eigentlich? Wenn du mich so verzweifelt sehen wolltest, wieso hat Madame Pomfrey dich dann nie auch nur in der Nähe des Krankenflügels gesehen? Und wieso hatte Granger nicht ein einziges Mal ein Problem mich zu besuchen?"

Sämtliche Augen richteten sich auf Hermine, die gar nicht daran dachte ein schlechtes Gewissen zu heucheln, sondern lächelte und allen freundlich zuwinkte.

Die Slytherins waren geschockt.

„Wieso hat dieses Schlammblut...." weiter kam Crabbe nicht, bevor Draco ihn anfauchte:

„_Pass_ auf was du sagst! _Hermine_ hat Courage genug sich um jemanden zu kümmern, der ihr _Feind_ ist, während ihr das nicht mal bei euren _Freunden_ schafft! Ich kann euch gar nicht sagen wie leid ich es bin meine Zeit mit einem Haufen selbstverliebter Ignoranten zu verschwenden. Ihr könnt in Zukunft auf meine Gesellschaft verzichten. Lieber esse ich für den Rest des Schuljahres allein, als mir weiterhin euer sinnloses Geschwätz anzuhören!"

Im großen Saal war es mucksmäuschenstill.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort nahm Draco seinen Teller und setzte sich ganz ans Ende des Slytherintisches, dahin wo die Unbeliebten und die Außenseiter allein saßen, schenkte Millicent Bulstrode, die ihm gegenüber saß und ihn mit offenem Mund anstarrte, sein zauberhaftestes Lächeln und wand sich ungerührt seinem Essen zu. Millicent war im sechsten Jahr, nach einem ziemlich peinlichen Mißgeschick beim Weihnachtsball ans untere Ende des Tisches verbannt worden. Ihre früheren Freunde, allen voran Pansy Parkinson hatten sich wochenlang über sie lustig gemacht und seither kaum ein Wort mit ihr geredet. In der strengen Hierarchie der Slytherins galt es als Todsünde sich eine Blöße zu geben. Wer einmal negativ auffiel hatte für alle Zeiten verspielt. Das Draco Malfoy, ihr ungekrönter Anführer, sich jetzt freiwillig zu den Verlierern setzte, war so ziemlich der größte Schock, den man den Slytherins bereiten konnte.

Als er dann auch noch anfing sich mit diesem Trampel Millicent zu unterhalten, wäre Pansy fast von der Bank gefallen. Das war aber noch nicht der letzte Schock für heute. Greg Goyle hatte seit Dracos Ausbruch stumm dagesessen und seinen Teller angestarrt. Ron war vollkommen von seinem Anblick fasziniert und machte uns auf ihn aufmerksam.

„Hey, da knallt es gleich nochmal. Goyle denkt. Gleich hat er's, dann geht's rund."

Wirklich, während die übrigen Siebtklässler am Slytherintisch sich in eine hitzige Debatte stürzten, saß Goyle vollkommen still da und starrte vor sich in. Dann stand er plötzlich auf, nahm seinen Teller und ging damit ebenfalls ans untere Ende der Tafel. Seine Freunde unterbrachen ihre Gespräche und sahen ihm mit offenem Mund nach. Greg stand mittlerweile neben Draco und redete leise mit ihm. Ich konnte nicht verstehen was er sagte, aber ich hörte Draco lachen und dann setzte Greg sich neben ihn.

Für den Rest des Tages waren die veränderten Verhältnisse am Slytherintisch das Gesprächsthema Nummer eins.

Auch Dracos Verhältnis zu den Gryffindors änderte sich in den folgenden Wochen. Er freundete sich mit Hermine und aus irgendeinem Grund auch mit Neville an, dem er stundenlang, mit Engelsgeduld Nachhilfe in Zaubertränke gibt. Hermine hatte es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht, Draco zu helfen den Stoff nachzuholen, den er versäumt hatte. Immerhin hatte er fast fünf Wochen im Krankenflügel verbracht und war vorher auch nicht besonders aufmerksam gewesen. Entzückt stellte sie dabei fest, dass er was das Lernen angeht wesentlich disziplinierter ist als Ron und ich. Er kennt die meisten der Bücher die sie gelesen hat, so dass sie endlich jemanden hat, mit dem sie stundenlang, hingebungsvoll diskutieren kann.

Sie gab ihm auch sein Tagebuch wieder und erzählte, wie sie dazu gekommen war. Sie hatte ein richtig schlechtes Gewissen, weil sie es gelesen hat.

Ich hab als Einziger ihr Gespräch in dieser Nacht mitbekommen.

Es war das erste Mal, dass Draco offen über das sprach, was er in den letzten Monaten erlebt hatte. Er sprach sehr leise und hielt während der ganzen Zeit meine Hand umklammert. Was er erzählte war wesentlich detaillierter als die Einträge im Tagebuch, viele Dinge hatte er gar nicht aufgeschrieben. Besonders die vier Monate nachdem er den Brief an seinen Vater geschrieben hatte und die Zeit nachdem er seinen Widerstand aufgegeben hatte.

Wenn ich jetzt an Lucius Malfoy denke überkommt mich der unbändige Wunsch ihn zu schlagen. Ich habe nicht gedacht, dass ich jemals jemanden genauso hassen würde wie Voldemort.

Zwischen Ron und Draco herrschte lange Zeit ein eher wackeliger Waffenstillstand, der durch jede noch so kleine Bemerkung gefährdet war. Dann fanden sie heraus, dass sie beide die gleiche Leidenschaft fürs Schachspiel haben und seitdem tragen sie ihre Kämpfe auf dem Schachbrett aus. Eines der spektakulärsten Duelle fand kurz vor den Weihnachtsferien statt. Die beiden saßen sich am Gryffindortisch in der großen Halle gegenüber und spielte als ob es um ihr Leben ginge. Keiner war bereit dem anderen auch nur einen winzigen Vorteil zu gewähren. Sie spielten die halbe Nacht und selbst unsere Lehrer, allen voran Professor Dumbledore schauten fasziniert zu. Das Spiel endete gegen halb zwei in der früh mit einem Patt. Wie übrigens die meisten ihrer Spiele. Sie sind einander strategisch ebenbürtig und es gelingt nur selten einem von beide den Sieg davonzutragen.

Professor Dumbledore hat sich lange mit Draco unterhalten und ihm versprochen ihm gegen Lucius beizustehen. Am folgenden Tag hat Draco seinem Vater folgenden Brief geschrieben:

_Vater,_

_wenn die Schule im Sommer vorbei ist, werde ich nicht wieder zurückkommen. Ich werde nicht länger eine Figur in Deinem Spiel sein._

_Ich bin kein Todesser und werde auch niemals einer sein, gleichgültig was eine Brandnarbe an meinem Arm sagt._

_Solltest Du jetzt planen mich zu enterben oder aus der Familie zu verstoßen, laß Dir gesagt sein, dass mich das nicht kümmert. _

_Der Name Malfoy bedeutet mir nichts. _

_Es ist nur ein Name. Er sagt nichts über mich aus._

_Ich habe Menschen gefunden die mich um meiner selbst willen lieben. _

_Nur das zählt._

_Solltest du meinen Tod planen, so sei gewarnt, meine Freunde sind den Deinen vielleicht ebenbürtig._

_Leb wohl_

_D._

Lucius Antwort auf diesen Brief habe ich nie gesehen, Draco hat sie ungeöffnet und ungelesen Dumbledore gegeben.

Was mich angeht, ich liebe Draco jeden Tag mehr.

In den zwei Wochen nachdem er aufgewacht war habe ich ihn jeden Tag besucht. Es war irgendwie merkwürdig, sich auf einmal normal mit ihm zu unterhalten, immerhin hatten wir das in den sechs Jahren die wir uns kennen nie zuvor getan. Wir haben festgestellt, dass es weit mehr Dinge gibt, die wir gemeinsam haben, als solche die uns unterscheiden. Wobei diese Unterschiede sich erstaunlich gut ergänzen. Es ist als wären wir immer nur die Hälften eines Ganzen gewesen und hätten jetzt endlich den fehlenden Teil gefunden.

Mehr als einmal hat Madame Pomfrey uns ertappt wie wir da saßen, vollkommen versunken in einen Kuss, ohne irgendetwas um uns herum wahrzunehmen.

Draco zu küssen ist das Wundervollste was ich je getan habe.

Ich kann mich daran erinnern, wie es mit Cho war. Es gefiel mir, aber ich habe nie soviel dabei empfunden wie jetzt.

Ich habe mir nie gewünscht, dass ihre Küsse ewig dauern sollten.

In Dracos Kuss kann ich mich vollkommen verlieren, ich habe dann das Gefühl, dass unsere Körper sich auflösen und vollkommen miteinander verschmelzen.

Dass dieses Gefühl nur der Anfang war, habe ich erst einige Zeit später erfahren.

„Schade, dass du nicht mitkommen kannst, Harry. Bill und Charlie kommen auch. Es ist das erste Mal seit mindestens hundert Jahren, dass die Weasley-Familie über Weihnachten komplett ist."Ron wirft seine Sachen wahllos in seine Truhe, ich weiß jetzt schon was Mrs. Weasley dazu sagen wird.

„Das ist echt nett, Ron. Sag deiner Mum, dass ich mich sehr über ihre Einladung gefreut habe, aber ich möchte Draco nicht allein lassen. Nicht über Weihnachten."

„Klar, versteh ich. Hätte ich einen Freund oder besser gesagt ne Freundin, würd ich auch hierbleiben. Hey, ich könnte Mum doch fragen ob er nicht auch mitkommen kann? Sie hätte bestimmt nichts dagegen."

Ron gibt sich wirklich Mühe.

„Ich weiß nicht Ron. Ich glaube nicht, dass Draco das so toll finden würde. Ich meine, er mag Ginny und ihr beide versteht euch ja mittlerweile auch ganz gut, aber der gesamte Weasley-Clan auf einmal wäre wohl doch noch etwas zuviel des Guten, meinst du nicht? Abgesehen davon platzt der Fuchsbau doch bestimmt so schon aus allen Nähten?"

Ron grinst: „Tja, er müßte wohl beim Ghul auf dem Dach schlafen. Aber hast recht, ist vielleicht echt noch zu früh dafür. Ihr könnt es euch ja hier gemütlich machen. Immerhin habt ihr den ganzen Gryffindor-Turm für euch."

Er zwinkert mir zu und ich werde prompt rot. Seit wann ist Ron so ein Fan von zweideutigen Anspielungen?

„Und wieso überhaupt, wenn du ne Freundin hättest? Was ist denn mit Hermine? Sie kommt dich doch bestimmt besuchen, oder?"

Jetzt läuft Ron rot an. Seine Beziehung mit Hermine steht noch auf sehr wackeligen Beinen, wenn man es überhaupt eine Beziehung nennen kann. Aber er hat sie immerhin schon zweimal nach Hogsmeade und zum Weihnachtsball letzte Woche eingeladen. Und soweit ich weiß, hat er auch einen Gute-Nacht-Kuss bekommen.

Als wir am nächsten Morgen in der Eingangshalle stehen und uns verabschieden, bin ich ein bißchen traurig, dass meine Freunde alle nach Hause fahren.

Dann sehe ich Draco an, der neben mir steht und meine Hand hält und plötzlich bin ich nur noch glücklich und ein bißchen aufgeregt, weil ich weiß, dass ich meinen schönen Freund jetzt zwei Wochen ganz für mich allein haben werde.

Seine Gedanke müssen in eine ähnliche Richtung gehen, denn seine silbrigen Augen leuchten und sein Lächeln jagt mir wohlige Schauer über den Rücken.

Einige Zeit später stehen wir eng umschlungen in meinem Zimmer und küssen uns leidenschaftlich und plötzlich wird mir klar, dass ich mehr will.

„Bleib bei mir, heute Nacht..." Ich murmle die Worte kaum hörbar gegen seine Lippen. Er unterbricht den Kuss, lehnt sich leicht zurück und sieht mich an. Draco ist knapp einen halben Kopf kleiner als ich, weshalb er zu mir hochsehen muss, wenn wir uns so nah sind.

„Bist du sicher?"Er klingt atemlos, in seinen Augen mischen sich Hoffnung, Verlangen und Skepsis. Ich weiß, dass er mich begehrt, aber bisher hat er noch nie den Versuch unternommen mich zu drängen. Er weiß, dass meine Erfahrung in Sachen Sex gleich null ist, dass es für mich das erste Mal wäre.

Aber ich war mir meiner Sache noch nie so sicher. Ich will ihn. Und ich will keinen Tag länger warten. Statt einer Antwort ziehe ich ihn wieder an mich und küsse ihn mit mehr Leidenschaft als je zuvor. Ich kann sein Lächeln spüren, dann schubst er mich langsam in Richtung Bett. Als ich mit den Kniekehlen gegen die Bettkante stoße, verliere ich das Gleichgewicht, falle hinten über und ziehe ihn dabei mit mir. Ich kann ein Lachen nicht unterdrücken, dann werde ich mir der Tatsache bewußt, dass er auf mir liegt und damit angefangen hat mein Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Er läßt mich dabei keine Sekunde aus den Augen. Sie sind dunkler als sonst, wie flüssiges Silber. Seine Hände gleiten über meine nackte Haut und ich schließe die Augen, um mich ganz diesem Gefühl hinzugeben. Ich fühle, wie er die Schnalle meines Gürtels und meine Hose öffnet und hebe leicht die Hüften um ihm zu helfen sie auszuziehen. Noch immer habe ich die Augen geschlossen, versuch nur durch Gefühl und Gehör zu raten was er tut. Die Matratze bewegt sich leicht, dann höre ich das Rascheln von Stoff. Er zieht sich ebenfalls aus. Einen Moment lang halte ich noch aus, dann siegt die Neugierde und ich öffne die Augen. Er steht vollkommen reglos neben dem Bett und sieht mich unverwandt an. Er ist atemberaubend schön. Er ist noch immer sehr schlank und seine schneeweiße Haut schimmert in der Nachmittagssonne wie Marmor. Er wirkt wie die Statue irgendeiner griechischen Gottheit. Dann kommt er zu mir und als unsere Körper sich diesmal berühren, höre ich jemanden aufkeuchen und kann nicht sagen wer von uns das ist. Jeder Vergleich mit Marmor ist wie ausgelöscht. Seine Haut ist warm und weich und lebendig und meine eigene scheint plötzlich in Flammen zu stehen. Er beginnt wieder mich zu küssen, erst auf den Mund, dann wandern seine Lippen tiefer. Über meinen Hals, die Schultern, die Brust immer tiefer. Ich liege mit geschlossenen Augen da und gebe mich ganz der Sensation der Gefühle hin, die er in mir wachruft. Seine Zunge berührt meine Haut und hinterläßt eine Spur aus flüssigem Feuer. Plötzlich hält er inne, ich fühle wie er den Anhänger berührt, der auf meiner Brust liegt. Der Anhänger? Der Drache! _Sein_ Drache!

„Also _da_ bist du die ganze Zeit gewesen."Er lacht leise.

„Darüber werden wir uns noch unterhalten müssen, _Potter_."Bevor ich etwas erwidern kann nimmt seine Zunge ihre Spur wieder auf und jede Antwort verschwindet aus meinem Kopf. Weiter über meinen Bauch, tiefer über meine Hüften, die Innenseite meiner Oberschenkel. Dann hält er auf einmal inne, läßt seine Fingerspitzen behutsam durch das Nest schwarzer Locken zwischen meinen Beinen gleiten. Ich öffne die Augen um zu sehen was er tut, mein Körper schreit nach seiner Berührung. Er erwidert meinen Blick einen Moment lang, dann beugt er sich vor, seine Hände gleiten auf meine Hüften und was er dann tut, läßt die Welt um mich herum versinken.

Noch niemals in meinem Leben habe ich etwas vergleichbares gefühlt.

Meine rechte Hand ist in sein Haar gekrallt, die linke umklammert das Bettlaken. Ich hab den Kopf weit zurück gebeugt und weiß, dass die unartikulierten Laute die ich höre von mir stammen. Mein Körper bäumt sich unter ihm auf, aber seine Hände halten meine Hüften unerbittlich fest. Mein Blut rauscht in meinen Ohren; ich will, dass dieses Gefühl ewig andauert und weiß gleichzeitig, dass ich es keinen Moment länger ertragen kann.

Als ich nur Sekunden später den Höhepunkt erreiche, muss ich mir auf die Lippen beißen um nicht zu schreien.

Ich liege da, unfähig mich zu bewegen. Mein Herz rast, mein Atem klingt schnell und abgehackt. In meinem Kopf dreht sich alles.

Dann öffne ich die Augen und sehe Draco an.

Er liegt neben mir, den Kopf in die rechte Hand gestützt und sieht mich zärtlich an, seine linke Hand spielt mit dem Drachen.

„Ich liebe dich."Meine Stimme ist rau und noch immer leicht atemlos.

Er lächelt sanft, dann beugt er sich über mich und küsst mich.

„Ich weiß. Und ich liebe dich."


	12. Epilogue Dracos POV

Epilog - Dracos POV 

Sommer 2002

Ich habe heute morgen mein altes Tagebuch gefunden.

Es ist fast fünf Jahre her, dass ich es zum letzten Mal in der Hand hielt.

Damals habe ich mir nichts sehnlicher gewünscht als meinen Tod.

Zum Glück wurde mir dieser Wunsch nicht erfüllt.

Es ist merkwürdig die Dinge zu lesen, die ich vor so langer Zeit geschrieben habe. Es scheint als stammten sie von einem vollkommen anderen Menschen. Ich bin in den letzten Jahren die meiste Zeit über so glücklich gewesen, dass es mir schwerfällt zu glauben, dass es jemals anders war.

Besonders wenn ich wie jetzt hier auf der Dachterrasse unseres Apartments in der Sonne sitze und über die Dächer der Winkelgasse blicke.

Ich kann Harry hören, der in der Küche herum klappert und Ron, der über die neusten Rennbesen schwadroniert. Hermine sitzt mir gegenüber und verdreht die Augen. Sie muss sich das Geschwafel ihres Mannes den ganzen Tag anhören. Die dreijährige Lilly Weasley sitzt unter dem Tisch und spielt Krankenhaus mit Kater Merlin, der das alles mit ergebener Miene über sich ergehen läßt.

„Zeig mir nochmal deinen Ring."Hermine greift über den Tisch und nimmt meine Hand. Um den linken Ringfinger schlängelt sich ein silberner Drache. Sein Zwillingsbruder steckt an Harrys Hand. Ich hab ihm den Ring letzte Woche gegeben und Hermine war ganz aus dem Häuschen als sie davon erfuhr. Ehen zwischen gleichgeschlechtlichen Paaren sind auch in der Zaubererwelt nicht üblich, aber wir brauchen deren Segen nicht.

Es reicht, dass Harry und ich es wissen.

Wir leben zusammen, seit wir Hogwarts vor vier Jahren verlassen haben.

Harry und Ron haben zusammen einen kleinen Laden in der Winkelgasse eröffnet. Quidditchzubehör. Und vom ersten Tag an haben sie sich gestritten, ob die Chudley Cannons im Schaufenster hängen sollen oder nicht.

Über dem Laden liegen zwei Wohnungen. Harry und ich wohnen unterm Dach, Hermine und Ron unter uns. Die beiden haben vor dreieinhalb Jahren geheiratet und Hermine erwartet ihr zweites Kind.

Sie und ich arbeiten zusammen fürs Ministerium. Abteilung Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Eigentlich hatte man Percy Weasley für den Job vorgesehen. Das ein Malfoy ihm die Stelle vor der Nase weggeschnappt hat wird ihm wohl noch eine Weile schlaflose Nächte bereiten.

Viel zu tun haben wir im Moment allerdings nicht.

Seitdem Voldemort besiegt ist halten sich die Todesser im Verborgenen.

Nicht dass irgendjemand sie vermissen würde.

Etwa zwei Monate vor unserer Abschlussprüfung gelang es dem dunklen Lord und seinen Anhängern sich in Hogwarts einzuschleichen. Was sie nicht wußten war, dass Professor Dumbledore schon Monate zuvor eine Abordnung von Auroren im Schloß versteckt hatte. Es kam zu einem ziemlich heftigen Kampf in dessen Verlauf auch vier Schüler getötet und mehrere Dutzend verletzt wurden.

Einer der Toten war Blaise Zabini.

Harry war es, der mit Dumbledores Hilfe Voldemort besiegte. Sie haben ihn nicht getötet, aber die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass er sich nochmal erholt ist gering. Und wenn, wir sind vorbereitet.

Meinen Vater habe ich nur noch einmal gesehen. Wie erwartet war er unter den Angreifern. Wir standen einander mit erhobenen Zauberstäben gegenüber, als mir plötzlich klar wurde, dass ich ihn nicht töten konnte. Ich ließ meinen Stab sinken, bat Harry in Gedanken um Vergebung und bereitet mich darauf vor zu sterben. Lucius holte Luft um den Todesfluch auszusprechen, bekam aber nie die Gelegenheit ihn zu beenden. Professor Snape und Professor Lupin hatten beide die Szene beobachtet und griffen beide gleichzeitig an. Es ließ sich nie klären, wem von beiden ich meine Rettung verdankte.

Lucius wurde nach Azkaban gebracht und Narcissa folgte ihm kurze Zeit später.

Unter den jugendlichen Todessern die an diesem Tag verhaftet wurden war auch Vincent Crabbe. Er hatte das Mal nur zwei Wochen nach mir bekommen.

Pansy Parkinson hat irgendeinen dreissig Jahre älteren Millionär geheiratet. Ihr Name taucht ab und an in der Klatschspalte des Tagespropheten auf.

Greg Goyle hat im letzten Winter Millicent geheiratet. Allem Anschein nach hat er sich doch noch getraut sie um ein Date zu bitten.

Ginny hat sich von Colin getrennt, nachdem sie ihn zweimal knutschend mit anderen Mädels erwischt hat. Jetzt ist sie mit Neville zusammen, der sie anhimmelt und auf Händen trägt. Seine Großmutter ist ganz begeistert von ihr.

Cho Chang tauchte vor ein paar Wochen im Quidditchladen auf. Sie hat Harry schöne Augen gemacht und ihn um ein Date gebeten, der alten Zeiten willen.

Harry hat abgelehnt.

Plötzlich fällt mir ein was mich an dem Tagebuch stört.

Ich schlage die letzte Seite auf.

Ich brauche nicht lange zu überlegen was ich schreiben soll:

_Diagon Alley, 18. August 2002_

_Ich habe mich geirrt._

_Harry Potter liebt mich._

_Alles andere ist unwichtig._

The End

A/N So, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen.

Dickes Dankeschön nochmal für eure Reviews.Ihr glaubt gar nicht wie lieb ich euch jedesmal habe, wenn ich die lese. Fühlt euch alle umarmt und geknuddelt.

Ich weiß noch nicht genau, was ich als nächstes schreibe, aber mir wird schon was einfallen. Hab noch ein paar angefangene Fics. Vielleicht schreib ich die endlich mal fertig. GRINS.

Bis bald

Shades & Sweet Water

Eure Yulah

P.S. Schöne Grüße von Bert. Und danke für den Fisch Fallen, der war echt lecker. ;o)


End file.
